


Jugando con el pulpo

by greenandboo



Series: Bajo las olas de aquatica [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Bajo las olas de aquatica #04[Cuzco-Grisham]by Charlie RichardsEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores





	1. Resumen

El mundo de Aquatica: Un día que comienza como cualquier otro dá un giro completo cuando un detective descubre que los humanos no están solos en el mundo.

Más de dos semanas antes, el detective Harry Canton arrestó al sujeto equivocado, Solomon Lynch. No era la primera vez que pasaba y probablemente no sería la última. Lo que lo hizo destacar, sin embargo, fue el extraño que había estado con Salomón. Harry no sabía su nombre, pero el recuerdo de su cuerpo delgado y sexy, sus amplios ojos oscuros y su distintivo cabello negro y rojo invadieron sus sueños. Despertarse con una erección se estaba volviendo rápidamente en una costumbre. Harry se dirigía al mundo de Aquatica con la esperanza de descubrir la identidad del desconocido. 

Cuando Harry se encuentra con Louis Judson, la atracción es aún más intensa que en sus sueños. Después de una noche caliente con el hombre, Harry aprende algunos secretos que ponen su vida de cabeza. Louis es un cambia-pulpo y cree que Harry es su compañero. A medida que Harry se adentra en el mundo de Louis, dónde los paranormales harán cualquier cosa para mantener su anonimato, ¿será capaz de reconciliar el hecho que el mundo no es blanco o negro, correcto o incorrecto, o el deseo de alejarse será demasiada tentación?

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o consulta. Gracias por leer.

[Cuzco-Louis|Grisham-Harry]


	2. Capítulo 1

El detective Harry Canton gimió bruscamente.

Maldito infierno. ¿Otra vez?

Sacando la mano de debajo de su almohada, Harry tomó la siempre presente toalla de mano de su mesita de noche. Había empezado a dejar una allí la semana anterior desde que se despertó con una erección que no cedía, y esto se había convertido en algo regular. Se estaba volviendo muy frustrante.

Harry empujó la toalla más allá de la ingle. Gimiendo al sentir el tejido de la toalla contra la piel sensible de su erección, se arqueó, hundiendo su pene más profundamente bajo los pliegues. Deslizó sus manos hacia delante y agarró el borde del colchón, usando el agarre para presionar sus caderas hacia arriba.

Enfocándose en su polla, con el dolor que palpita a través de él, Harry extendió sus piernas para dar más espacio a sus bolas que hormigueaban, su trasero flexionado mientras clavaba sus talones en el colchón. Su polla se deslizó contra la tela, causando chispas a través de su ingle.

Gimiendo, Harry se dio cuenta que su orgasmo parecía alejarse más, en lugar de acercarse.

Harry aflojó el agarre en el borde del colchón. Forzando sus caderas para que se quedaran inmóviles, sopló un fuerte aliento. Apoyó la sien en su brazo y se concentró en relajar su cuerpo.

Una vez que se calmó, sacó la foto del hombre del estacionamiento. Se imaginó a sí mismo evitando al tipo que había arrestado y rodeando el capó del auto. Entonces podría ver más de la forma delgada de lo que había visto a través de las ventanas del auto.

El ángulo era un asco, y Harry realmente deseaba haber podido ver el resto del sujeto.

Enfocándose en lo que había visto, Harry se imaginó a sí mismo hundiendo los dedos de su mano derecha en el exótico cabello rojo y negro del hombre guapo. Apostó a que sería suave, como el satén. Envolviendo su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, deslizó las puntas de los dedos a lo largo de la columna vertebral.

Harry bajaría la mano y se burlaría de los jeans que llevaba puestos, deslizando su mano debajo de la cintura. El hombre sexy se quedaría boquiabierto. Sus labios se separarían, y Harry imaginó que hundía la cabeza y se aprovechaba.

El sabor del hombre sería maravilloso. Simplemente lo sabía. Quizá sabría a caramelo dulce y suave.

Cuando su hombre imaginario cedió al tirón de Harry para inclinar su cabeza, permitiéndole hundir su lengua más profundamente, se imaginó apretando su brazo, llevando el duro cuerpo del hombre contra su ingle.

El orgasmo de Harry se estrelló sobre él. Sacudió, abriendo los ojos, aunque no vio nada. En vez de eso, su enfoque se volvió vidrioso a medida que sus endorfinas golpeaban por todo su sistema.

Respirando lenta y profundamente, Harry se deleitó en las sensaciones de felicidad. Permitió que su mente flotara, sin querer procesar por qué respondió de la manera en que lo hizo.

Todavía no, al menos.

Una vez que la respiración de Harry comenzó a volver a la normalidad, se giró hacia atrás. Gruñó mientras tomaba la toalla y se la frotaba por la ingle. Mirando al techo, trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos revueltos.

Fue una locura. Harry sabía que lo era. Ni siquiera había conocido al tipo.

Casi dos semanas antes, Harry había arrestado a un hombre llamado Solomon Lynch en el estacionamiento del edificio de apartamentos del tipo. Había hecho su trabajo, e ignorando su atracción por el amigo que había estado llevando a Salomón, Harry había esposado al perpetrador y se había ido. Eso no le impidió admirar al hombre guapo.

Y ahora no podía olvidarlo.

Mirando al techo, Harry tuvo dificultades para decidir qué hacer. Sabía que tenía que parar, pero ¿cómo podía hacer que eso ocurriera? Se le ocurrió que sólo había una manera de arreglar una obsesión como la del guapo guiño.

Sentado, Harry balanceó las piernas sobre el costado del colchón. Se levantó de la cama, con la toalla en la mano, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Después de dejar caer la toalla en la cesta de la ropa sucia, siguió con su rutina matutina normal.

Conduciendo por la costa con la capota bajada en su jeep, Harry aprovechó su día libre. Miró a su GPS. Sabía que se estaba acercando a su destino, y sus palmas comenzaron a sudar. Gruñendo en voz baja, miró fijamente mientras volvía a concentrarse en el camino.

—¿Por qué diablos estoy nervioso?

Harry había derribado asesinos, asesinos en serie y traficantes de drogas. No podía entender por qué estaba destrozado por un lindo muchachito. Después de agitar la cabeza, apretó el volante y alejó sus locos pensamientos de su mente.

Al ver los carteles de World of Aquatica, Harry verificó la salida que necesitaba. Dio golpecitos con el índice en el volante, repasando en su mente lo que pretendía decir. Para cuando salió de la carretera y tomó el camino hacia el inmenso parque marino, todavía no le gustaba lo ridículo que sonaría.

Lo que sea. Voy a improvisar.

Después de pagar el estacionamiento, Harry encontró un lugar a media docena de filas de la puerta principal. Maldición, el lugar estaba lleno.... y en un día de semana. Barrió con su mirada el interior del vehículo abierto, asegurándose que no hubiera nada de valor a la vista. Tener que reportar un robo en su vehículo, el Jeep de un detective, sería muy embarazoso.

Satisfecho, Harry se puso la chaqueta, escondiendo así la funda de su arma. Se ajustó el cinturón, asegurándose que su placa fuera visible. Metiéndose las llaves en el bolsillo, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Una buena ventaja de su trabajo era poder evitar las filas.

Harry pasó junto a los demás, golpeando su placa cada vez que alguien parecía que iba a decir algo.. Vió al cliente en la ventanilla tomar su recibo. Luego se adelantó y levantó suplaca para que el cajero pudiera verla.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor?

Sonriendo a la mujer, Harry devolvió su placa a su cinturón. —Necesito unos minutos con uno de sus empleados. ¿Podría llamar a alguien de seguridad para que me ayude, por favor?

No tenía sentido decir el nombre de Salomon en público y causar problemas al hombre en su trabajo.

—Por supuesto, señor. —Inmediatamente se alejó de la ventana y levantó un auricular. Harry no podía oír lo que murmuraba, pero luego se volvió hacia él y le ofreció una sonrisa. —¿Puede decirme su nombre, por favor?

—Soy el detective Harry Canton.

Lo retransmitió al teléfono, y luego escuchó durante unos segundos antes de colgar. Metió la mano en un cajón, sacó una insignia de plástico y la metió en la bandeja, donde el dinero y los billetes solían pasar de un lado a otro. —Lleve esto en su chaqueta, por favor, detective, y espere al otro lado de la puerta—. Ella señaló. —Nuestro jefe de seguridad, Eban O'Gillie, vendrá a ayudarte con lo que necesites.

—Gracias. —Harry tomó la placa, la vio leer el pase de visitante y se la pegó en la parte superior de su chaqueta.

Al entrar al área, Harry asintió al hombre que estaba revisando los pases en la entrada. Pasó la puerta e inmediatamente se giró a la izquierda. Al ver un banco, Harry se dirigió hacia él y se sentó, barriendo la zona con su mirada.

Había varias tiendas cerca de la entrada. A través de las ventanas, vio juguetes de peluche de docenas de animales marinos diferentes. También había chucherías grandes y pequeñas, algunas que parecían hechas de piedra y otras de vidrio soplado. Algunos incluso parecían estar hechos de pequeñas conchas de mar, y otros eran de cristal. En otra tienda había ropa de todo tipo. Una tercera tienda ofrecía artículos esenciales: bloqueadores solares, cámaras desechables, paquetes individuales de analgésicos u otros productos farmacéuticos, así como sombreros, viseras y gafas de sol.

—¿Detective Canton?

Harry giró la cabeza. Viendo a un hombre musculoso, de 1,80 metros de altura, en pantalones cortos de color canela y una camiseta polo azul oscuro con la palabra "Seguridad" bordada en ella, se levantó y extendió su mano. —Sí, gracias por recibirme.

Eban asintió y tomó su mano. —Nunca es bueno ignorar a un oficial de la ley.

Sintió un estremecimiento, Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. —Eres Eban O'Gillie, ¿verdad? —Después que el guardia de seguridad asintió con la cabeza, Harry le preguntó—: ¿Puedo llamarte Eban? ¿O preferirías Sr. O'Gillie?

Dios mío, estoy balbuceando.

—Puedes llamarme Eban. —Las esquinas de los labios del gran hombre se movieron. —¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, detective?

—Por favor, llámame Harry. No estoy aquí en calidad de oficial ahora mismo. —Ofreciendo una sonrisa de pesar, añadió—: Espero hablar con Solomon Lynch. Extraoficialmente.

—Bueno, podemos preguntarle, —dijo Eban, volviéndose. Me hizo una seña. —Salgamos de la fila.

Harry asintió y cayó al lado del hombre más grande.

Eban se llevó el walkie a la boca y dijo—: Ovram, necesito la ubicación de Solomon Lynch. ¿Está trabajando hoy?

—Sí, jefe, —contestó Ovram, su voz saliendo claramente del aparato. —Está trabajando en el acuario de naufragios.

—Gracias, —contestó Eban. Dobló por otro pasillo. —Por aquí.

(...)

Louis Judson caminó rápidamente por los senderos del mundo de Aquatica. El complejo de condominios anexo al parque había sido su hogar durante más de una década. En todo ese tiempo, nunca había cumplido con su deber de pulpo en el acuario.

Como cambiante, Louis compartía su cuerpo y su mente con un pulpo de coco. Podía transformarse en el pequeño cefalópodo a voluntad, e incluso llevaba algunos de los rasgos e instintos con él en forma humana. El más notable era su cabello, que era negro con reflejos rojizos y profundos entremezclados a lo largo del mismo.

Los humanos asumían que lo teñía, pero era todo natural. Antes que el tinte y la coloración del cabello se hicieran populares, seguro que había sido difícil de explicar. A menudo tenía que esconderlo cuando iba a tierra para interactuar con los humanos.

Por esa razón, antes de que Louis comenzara a trabajar en el parque marino de cambiantes, rara vez se había molestado en interactuar con las especies dominantes en el planeta. Estaba mejorando, aunque la mayoría pensaba que era tímido. Funcionaba, ya que normalmente Louis tenía la lengua atada, sin tener idea de cómo hacer una pequeña charla con un humano.

Sus intereses eran muy diferentes.

Louis esperaba que ser sacado del acuario a mitad de su turno no fuera por algo que había hecho. Su trabajo era rebuscar entre las rocas y verse fotogénico. Como un pequeño pulpo de color marrón rojizo con vibrantes ventosas de color azul pálido en sus ocho patas, realmente no era tan difícil.

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios el agente Eban querría hablar conmigo de inmediato?

¿Qué pudo haber sido tan importante como para que el agente Westram usara una red para sacarlo del acuario?

A Louis nunca le había pasado eso antes, y no se le ocurrió ninguna razón para que pasara ahora.

Sabiendo que se preocuparía hasta la muerte si continuaba insistiendo en ello, Louis aceleró su ritmo. Esquivó varios humanos que entraban y salían de los restaurantes y esquivo varios clientes que iban y venían de las exposiciones. Cuando apareció su objetivo, la Mini Barrier Reef Cantina, Louis tardó un segundo en frenar su ritmo para poder recuperar el aliento.

Al menos Eban le pidió que se reuniera con él en un restaurante, lo que significaba que no podía ser algo demasiado terrible.

¿Verdad?

Louis esperaba eso.

Inhalando profundamente por la nariz mientras aferraba lel picaporte de la puerta, se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. Un leve olor cosquilleó en sus sentidos. Le pareció un olor agradable, masculino y a la vez delicioso.

Respirando de nuevo, Louis ladeó la cabeza, tratando de averiguar si alguna vez había olido algo parecido al sabroso aroma. Tal vez uno de los chefs estaba probando una nueva receta. Mini Barrier Reef Cantina era el mejor restaurante del parque marino, después de todo. Algunos de los platos tenían mucha clase, y todo sabía de maravilla.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió y casi golpeó a Louis en la cara. Rápidamente dio un paso atrás, ofreciendo una débil sonrisa a la pareja que llevaba a un trío de niños fuera del lugar. La mujer le sonrió alegremente. El hombre lo ignoró al igual que dos de los niños.

El tercer niño, de unos quince años, miró a Louis. Inmediatamente sonrió. —¡Lindo cabello, hombre!

Louis sintió que su sonrisa se hacía más genuina. —Gracias, —contestó en voz baja.

—¡Johnney, vamos! —dijo el hombre.

El adolescente, Johnney, ofreció otra sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba, y luego corrió detrás de su padre.

Mirando al hombre, Louis vio el ceño fruncido del sujeto. Su expresión de desdén lo decía todo.

Louis volvió a prestar atención a la puerta y la abrió con un suspiro. Sip. Por eso me mantengo alejado de los humanos. Entró en el establecimiento y vio a Peggy detrás del stand de la anfitriona.

—Hey, Louis, —Peggy lo saludó, sonriéndole ampliamente. —Eban dijo que te dijera dónde está. Una mesa en la parte de atrás a la izquierda. —Ella señaló.

Asintiendo, Louis murmuró, —Gracias, —y luego se dirigió en esa dirección.

Louis llegó a la curva que Peggy había indicado, giró la esquina y barrió su mirada sobre el área. Mirando a lo largo de la fila de mesas de cuatro plazas que bordean la pared del restaurante, vio fácilmente al Jefe de Seguridad Eban. Louis se dio cuenta que Solomon estaba en otro asiento, y que había alguien más enfrente.

Haciendo una pausa, observó el perfil del hombre, Louis trató de ubicarlo.

Su mandíbula se abrió. Su corazón se aceleró en el pecho. Un escalofrío le atravesó mientras su sangre fluía hacia abajo.

¡Es el apuesto detective!

Louis se frotó una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de hacer que su pulso acelerado disminuyera. Cuando se acercó al nuevo compañero del doctor Keller, Solomon Lynch, a su futuro ex apartamento, el detective lo había estado esperando. Había arrestado a Salomón, y Louis había llamado inmediatamente a Alfa Káiser.

La incómoda situación no había impedido que Louis se diera cuenta de lo guapo que era el detective. Por supuesto, se había sentido un poco culpable pensando que el humano era atractivo puesto que el sujeto estaba esposando al compañero de un compañero cambiaformas. 

Desde entonces, Louis había pensado en el detective de vez en cuando. Incluso había soñado con él, no es que admitiera que tenía sueños eróticos con alguien. Pero había algo sobre el humano.

Louis se había imaginado que finalmente se olvidaría de él.... ojalá. Se había concentrado en su trabajo. Deslizarse a lo largo de las rocas y en las grietas de coral como un pulpo significaba que no estaba pensando en el apuesto humano. En cambio, había estado tratando de encontrar los caracoles y otros crustáceos que estaban almacenados en el tanque para que los comiera.

Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

El agente Eban levantó la vista y lo vió. Se encontró con la mirada de Louis. Levantando una mano, hizo un gesto con un movimiento de sus dedos.

Louis tragó con fuerza y se movió de nuevo. Mientras se acercaba tanto Solomon como el detective se volvieron para mirarlo. Su amigo sonrió, su mirada era alentadora.

Entonces Louis miró al detective humano y casi se queda sin aliento en el pecho.

¿Esa era una mirada de hambre en sus ojos?


	3. Capítulo 2

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta que Eban le hacía señas a alguien, se giró para seguir su mirada. Inmediatamente se quedó sin aliento y se le hizo agua la boca. El hombre delgado era tan sexy como recordaba.

Louis Judson.

La sangre corrió veloz por sus venas, Harry le dio a Louis una vez más. Llevaba unos vaqueros descoloridos, que le quedaban bien, y una camisa de polo verde pálido. En sus pies había un par de sandalias, que revelaban unos pies delgados y sexys.

Mierda, ¿acabo de pensar que sus pies son sexys?

Harry se concentró en Salomón, notando sus ojos entrecerrados y su expresión especulativa. Levantando su vaso de agua, miró rápidamente a Eban y vio que los labios del hombre grande estaban curvados en una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Era obvio que la situación de Harry le parecía divertida.

Al menos aceptó presentarme.

Mientras Harry bebía varios tragos más de agua, tratando de enfriar su pico de excitación, captó el movimiento en su visión periférica. Louis se sentó lentamente, ocupando la cuarta silla de su mesa. Tan pronto como eso sucedió, apareció el camarero.

—¿Estamos listos para ordenar ahora? ¿O necesitas unos minutos, Louis?

El hombre rubio obviamente conocía la obsesión de Harry. Louis sonrió al camarero, que se había presentado como Thane, y asintió. Una incómoda sensación de celos apretó las entrañas de Harry.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué me pasa con este sujeto?

—Siempre me pasa lo mismo pero... —La sonrisa de Louis se desvaneció, y us mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras miraba a Harry bajo sus pestañas, y luego se concentró en Eban. —¿Vamos a comer?

Eban sonrió. —Probablemente no. —Mirando a Thane, ordenó—: Vuelve en diez minutos—. El camarero instantáneamente asintió con la cabeza antes de escabullirse. Entonces Eban señaló a Harry. —Este es el detective Harry Canton. —¿Te acuerdas de él?

Harry se centró completamente en Louis. Vio como el delgado y guapo macho le devolvía el saludo. Sus grandes ojos marrones estaban muy abiertos, y sus labios estaban un poco separados. Las fosas nasales de Louis se abrieron de par en par, y Harry reconoció la lujuria en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Excelente.

—Sí, —susurró Louis, su voz suave y jadeante. —Me acuerdo de ti.

Considerando la excitación que había entre ellos, Harry pensó que no tenía sentido andarse con rodeos. —Has estado en mis pensamientos. —Constantemente, pero no añadió eso. Harry extendió la mano y puso la suya sobre la de Louis, donde descansaba sobre la mesa. —Deseo ordenar, pero sólo si estás en el menú.

La mano de Louis se puso tensa bajo la suya. Saco la lengua y se lamió el labio inferior. Inspiró con dificultad antes de tragar lo suficiente como para hacer que su nuez de Adán se sacudiera.

—Eres atrevido.

—Los dos queremos lo mismo. —Harry retorció sus dedos y apretó ligeramente. —¿No es así?

Louis asintió una vez, y luego se concentró en Eban. —¿Estoy fuera por el resto de mi turno?

—¿Es tu compañero?

Otra vez, Louis asintió.

—Entonces estás fuera. También limpiaré tu agenda para los próximos días, —dijo Eban, y una mirada de alivio cruzó la cara de Louis. —Cuando llegue el momento de la explicación, si necesitas ayuda, házmelo saber. Hay muchos por ahí que te darán una mano.

Louis sonrió mientras se ponia de pie. —Gracias.

Harry no entendía el intercambio, pero también se levantó. Salir del restaurante e ir a un lugar apartado era su máxima prioridad, después de todo. De una forma u otra, necesitaba que los sueños se detuvieran. Eso significaba follar duro con Louis y sacarlo de su sistema.

Es hora de irme de aquí.

Excepto que, cuando Louis se alejó de la mesa, y varios de los miembros del personal le dirigieron una mirada divertida, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Espero no meterte en problemas, —comentó Harry mientras seguía a Louis por el restaurante. —Aunque estar a solas es mi prioridad hoy, no quiero causarte problemas en tu trabajo.

Eban había liberado a Louis de cualquier trabajo que estuviera haciendo.

Louis lo miró a través de sus pestañas mientras se dirigía hacia la luz del sol. —No causas problemas. De verdad. —Miró a su alrededor, y luego empezó a llevar a Harry por un sendero. —Sé que no lo entiendes, y te lo explicaré pronto, pero creo que tenemos que follar ahora mismo.

Más que dispuesto, Harry tomó le tomo la palabra a Louis. Miró a su alrededor, intentando orientarse. —Espera. ¿No está la salida por ahí? — Señaló con su mano libre, dando un apretón con la otra mano para intentar detener a Louis. —Mi apartamento no está cerca. ¿Vives por aquí?

—Sí, —Louis continuó yendo en la dirección que había elegido, prácticamente arrastrando a Harry con él.

Es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.

—La mayoría de la gente que trabaja aquí vive en un complejo cercano, —le dijo Louis. —Es por aquí—. Miró a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido antes de admitir—: Aunque sería divertido aliviar el dolor de mi polla en uno de los callejones, es demasiado arriesgado—. Louis se volvió y le sonrió, sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras el calor llenaba sus ojos marrones. —Si nos atrapara un cliente, entonces realmente me metería en problemas.

—Será tu apartamento.

Harry pensó que sería perfecto. Podría follar al hombre sexy, tal vez unas cuantas veces, y luego irse y seguir con su vida. Apreciando esa idea, Harry soltó la mano de Louis.

Cuando Louis le dio una mirada interrogativa, Harry sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura. Por alguna razón quería tocarlo.

Aunque no estaba en el armario de ninguna manera, nunca había sido dado a las exhibiciones públicas antes. No entendía esta necesidad.

Sin embargo, a Louis no parecía importarle. Mientras que el hombre más delgado era sólo una pulgada más bajo que la estatura de Harry, aún así se acurrucó más cerca de él. Harry pensó que Louis se sentía fantástico presionado contra su costado.

Maldita sea. Espero que unas cuantas folladas sean suficientes para sacarlo de mi sistema.

Harry nunca antes había tenido un novio. Su vida como detective, los horarios extraños y a menudo el trabajo peligroso, no alentaban las relaciones significativas.

Huh. Si Louis fuera tan bueno como creía que sería, tal vez no le importaría tener un amigo con derecho a sexo.

(...)

Louis no podía creerlo. ¡Harry había venido a él! Aunque Louis había pensado que el detective era sexy, no había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para olerlo. No se había dado cuenta que el humano era su compañero, así que no se había obsesionado con volver a verlo.

Evidentemente, el destino tenía otros planes.

Ahora tengo que averiguar cómo hacer que entienda lo que somos el uno para el otro.

Aunque Louis había querido encontrar a su pareja durante más de cien años, todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarle los cambios. Esperaba que Harry tuviera la mente abierta. Con los dedos de la mano alrededor de la cintura de su compañero, Louis hizo lo propio aferrando con sus dedos la presilla del cinturón de Harry.

—Así que, por aquí. —Louis señaló a la izquierda. —Siento que tengamos que caminar. Si yo hubiera... —Cerró la boca, dándose cuenta que aún no podía empezar a dar explicaciones.

—Así que si volvemos a hacer esto y sabes que voy a regresar, ¿me dirías otra forma de llegar a tu casa?

Louis asintió. —Sí, si no giras hacia el parque y sigues por la carretera, hay otra entrada—. Sintió que su estómago temblaba ante la idea de que Harry ya estuviera planeando volver a verlo. Eso era un buen presagio para el futuro, ¿verdad? —Toma esa calle. Bordea el acantilado, y luego se abre en un condominio muy bonito.

—El parque está bastante al norte de la ciudad, —comentó Harry. —Siempre me pregunté en qué trabajaba la gente que vive aquí.

—Los hermanos Roush pensaron en eso. —Louis sonrió mientras pensaba en Alpha Kaiser y Beta William. Sin ellos, probablemente seguiría viviendo principalmente como pulpo. —Son realmente brillantes.

Harry miró hacia él, levantando una ceja con interés. —Conocí a Kaiser en la estación. Parecen muy prácticos para ser dueños de una compañía tan grande.

—Quieren lo mejor para nosotros, —le dijo Louis. —Ellos cuidan de nosotros.

—¿Cuidar de ti? —Harry parecía confundido. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Somos una familia, en cierto modo, —dijo Louis, tratando de explicar sin.... explicar. —Muchos de nosotros aquí, bueno...— dudó un instante, tratando de pensar cuando la mayor parte de su sangre estaba en su pene, "no tenemos otra familia." Louis sabía que los trabajadores de tierra normalmente vivían en manadas o en orgullos o lo que sea. Los cambiaformas marinos eran diferentes, más solitarios. Antes de que William se topara con Louis mientras nadaba frente a las costas del estado de Washington, nunca había oído hablar de la vida marina unida.

Pero le encantaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Suspirando, Louis trató de encontrar una manera de responder sin mentirle a su pareja. —Trabajo en una de las exposiciones, —empezó lentamente. Viendo la curva de adelante, señaló—: Justo después de esta curva hay una vista asombrosa.

Harry levantó una ceja, pero no comentó sobre el no tan sutil cambio de tema de Louis. El detective inclinó la cabeza hacia él y murmuró—: La única vista que necesito ahora mismo es tu trasero en el aire, listo y estirado para mi polla.

Los vellos de la nuca de Louis se erizaron y la piel de gallina se extendio por su brazo. Un estremecimiento de anticipación lo atravesó. Al ver la mirada de Harry, admiró al apuesto detective de cabello oscuro. Louis lo miró con hambre, mirando su cuerpo musculoso y enjuto, y su cabello negro y largo. No podía esperar a pasar sus dedos por esas hebras.

—Sí, por favor.

Harry giró a Louis en su agarre, envolviéndolo con su otro brazo. Sosteniéndolo cerca, le sonrió. —Me gusta cómo me miras. —Harry no esperó una respuesta. En vez de eso, inclinó la cabeza y capturó los labios de Louis.

Louis gimió, abriéndose al instante. Acogiendo la lengua de Harry, jugando con ella. Volvió a gemir, saboreando el gusto de su compañero, picante y masculino.

Delicioso.

Harry rompió el beso demasiado pronto. Su expresión estaba llena de calor y necesidad. Movio su pelvis contra la de Louis, mostrando una polla maravillosamente dura.

—Será mejor que vayamos a tu casa rápido, o te llevaré detrás de una de estas rocas.

Louis gimió, y sintió que su erección se movía. Por mucho que le gustara la idea, quería que su primera vez fuera en una cama. Jadeando con fuerza, asintió y se alejó.

—Vamos. —Louis comenzó a caminar por el camino pavimentado. —Estamos cerca.

Harry se rió mientras se ponía a su lado.

Por primera vez, Louis no se detuvo a admirar la hermosa vista. Se apresuró a pasar la colina de la derecha y se dirigió hacia el enorme complejo de apartamentos de varios pisos. Cada edificio tenía tres pisos, además había amplios espacios abiertos cubiertos de exuberante césped. Más allá de los edificios había incluso un estanque que desaparecía alrededor de otra colina. Aunque Louis no los usaba, sabía que los senderos de caminata desaparecían tanto cuesta arriba como cuesta abajo, y conducían a un área de estacionamiento y a la playa.

—Maldita sea, —murmuró Harry, sus pasos se ralentizaron un poco, así que Louis se adaptó a su ritmo. —Este lugar es impresionante.

Louis asintió con la cabeza mientras agarraba la mano de Harry y lo hacía moverse más rápido de nuevo. —Sí. Te mostraré el lugar más tarde. —Sonrió a su humano y levantó las cejas. Dioses, sí. ¡Mío! Finalmente. —Ahora mismo, necesito tu polla en mi culo de la peor manera.

—Claro que sí, —gruñó Harry, acelerando sus pasos.

Louis sabía que tendría que discutir su necesidad de superar a Harry en algún momento. De lo contrario, no podría reclamar a su pareja, pero eso podría esperar. Follar con su humano de cualquier forma era más importante que hablar, especialmente porque no creía que pudiera hablar coherentemente en ese momento.

Agarrando de nuevo la mano de Harry, Louis se dirigió hacia el edificio más cercano. —Estoy en este predio.

Harry lo siguió de buena gana.

Cuanto más se acercaba a su edificio, más nervioso Louis se ponía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaba a nadie a su cama. Aparte de unas cuantas masturbaciones mutuas con extraños en los clubes, Louis se ocupaba de sus propias necesidades.

—Puedo oír las ruedas de tu cabeza girando, y veo el vapor saliendo de tus oídos. —Harry mordió la oreja de Louis antes de alcanzar y abrir la puerta. —Deja de pensar tanto, —alentó, tirando de él hacia adentro. —O podría hacer que tu cerebro se apague con el placer que te daré. 

—Lo siento, —contestó inmediatamente Louis, mientras tomaba la delantera y se dirigía hacia la zona de los ascensores. —Ha pasado un tiempo.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron, su incredulidad era más que evidente, pero no hizo comentarios hasta que Louis lo condujo al interior ascensor y la puerta se cerró. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Louis, se acercó a él. —¿Cómo es posible? —Preguntó Harry suavemente, frotando una mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su espalda. —¿Un hombre sexy como tú?

Louis apoyó sus palmas en el pecho de Harry, deslizándolas bajo su chaqueta. —Por si no lo has notado, todavía, soy un poco torpe. —Siguió el rastro a lo largo del cuero de la funda del hombro hasta tocar el arma, y luego descendió por su costado. —A veces me equivoco.

—Lo bueno es que lo que vamos a hacer no requiere que hablemos, —comentó Harry. Entonces advirtió, —Y no vuelvas a tocar mi arma.

—No lo haré, —aseguró Louis. No se molestó en decirle a Harry que lo asustaban. Una bala en su pequeño cuerpo de pulpo podría hacer mucho daño.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Harry lo liberó.

Louis salió del ascensor, caminaron por el pasillo hasta la última puerta a la izquierda. Cada piso tenía cuatro apartamentos de dos dormitorios. Todos ellos ofrecían vistas maravillosas y un balcón de buen tamaño.

A Louis le encantaba sentarse en el suyo y oler el océano mientras bebía su café matutino. Mientras llevaba a Harry dentro, se preguntó si su pareja disfrutaría de lo mismo.

Primero tengo que explicarle todo.

Entonces Louis escuchó la puerta que se cerraba tras él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Los fuertes brazos de Harry lo rodearon, y su compañero se pegó a su espalda. Mordisqueando el cuello de Louis, Harry frotó su polla contra su trasero.

—¿Estás conmigo? —Harry retumbó roncamente.

Sumergido en el abrazo de Harry, Louis susurró. —Oh, sí. —Empujó su trasero hacia atrás, ofreciendo a su compañero más fricción. Su propia polla le dolía detrás de la bragueta. —Definitivamente contigo.

Harry le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras deslizaba una mano hacia abajo para ahuecar su ingle. —Bien.

Louis gimió y dobló sus caderas, empujándose contra el agarre de Harry. Su pareja lo acarició sobre la tela de sus jeans, causando que su erección palpitara y goteara.

—Muéstrame tu habitación, amante.

Más que contento de seguir esa orden, Louis obedeció.


	4. Capítulo 3

Liberar al hombre sexy en sus brazos fue muy difícil, pero como Harry había sido quien ordenó a Louis que lo llevara al dormitorio, lo hizo. Anhelaba a su futuro amante, su corazón palpitando su pecho. Harry apenas se molestó en mirar los alrededores, apenas les dedicó una mirada superficial.

Era un apartamento. Aparte de averiguar si tenía una cama, a Harry le importa un bledo. Su polla palpitaba detrás de la bragueta de sus jeans, más que lista para sumergirse en el dulce trasero redondeado que tenía ante él.

Harry entró en el dormitorio y se dirigió directamente a la cómoda. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo. Luego, se quitó la funda del hombro, enrolló el arnés alrededor del arma y lo colocó en el tocador.

Espero que Louis se haya tomado muy en serio mi advertencia.

Después de eso, Harry se giró y se quitó su camisa en el proceso. No veía el sentido de ser tímido. Estaban allí para tener sexo.

Dejando caer su camisa encima de su chaqueta, Harry señaló con el dedo su bragueta, frotando las yemas de sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la cresta de su erección. Se quedó sin aliento cuando encontró la mirada de Louis... que estaba completamente desnudo.

Parecía que Louis tampoco tenía intención de andar con rodeos. ¡Bien!

Harry gruñó apreciativamente mientras admiraba el esbelto cuerpo de Louis. Era delgado y ligeramente tonificado con definición muscular en todos los lugares correctos. Su piel parecía lisa.... impecable, sin vello. Además del color único de cabello negro y rojo en la cabeza de Louis estaba el suave parche de vello púbico alrededor de la polla del hombre guapo.

Y qué polla tan encantadora tenía, también, larga y delgada, con un toque de humedad que brillaba en su punta.

Quiero chupar eso.

—¿Quieres que te desnude? —Preguntó Louis, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro pie.

Cuando Louis se adelantó, Harry se sacudió su admiración. Señaló hacia la cama mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa hambrienta a su nuevo amante. —No. Sólo estoy admirándote. Tienes que saber lo guapo que eres—. Harry se detuvo un instante, mirándolo fijamente, antes de ordenar—: En la cama.

Harry hizo un rápido trabajo con su bragueta y se quitó los jeans. Cuando se agachó para quitarse las zapatillas deportivas y los calcetines, casi se cae. Gruñendo, se apoyó en el tocador para enderezarse, y luego se las arregló para desenredar los jeans de sus piernas y pies.

Enderezándose, Harry se giró, preparado para hacer alguna broma y cubrir su vergüenza. En vez de eso, se quedó sin aliento. Louis yacía tumbado en la cama. Tenía las piernas abiertas y ya tenía dos dedos en el culo.

—Una belleza, —murmuró Harry con reverencia. Le dolía la polla y se agarró la base. Con su otra mano, tiró de sus apretadas bolas, evitando su necesidad de correrse. —Mierda, bebé—. Harry se soltó y se acercó a la cama. —Muy hermoso.

—Te necesito.

El grito sin aliento de Louis era como música para los oídos de Harry. Vio el condón colocado en la mesita de noche y lo agarró antes de subir a la cama. Después de colocarse entre los muslos de Louis, Harry enrolló el condón en su erección.

Harry levantó la mirada de su polla a tiempo para ver a Louis follándose con sus dedos, tres de ellos ahora, en su canal. Su amante se balanceó hacia adelante y envolvió sus todavía resbaladizos dedos alrededor de la polla de Harry. Siseó, su polla estaba más sensible de lo que recordaba.

Sumergido en el toque de Louis, Harry sintió un hormigueo en sus pelotas. Él gimió. Quería decirle a Louis que tenía todo el día para hacer eso, pero por increíble que se sintiera, su deseo de hundirse en el apretado trasero de Louis ardió más.

Harry se apartó mientras quitaba la mano de Louis de su polla. Agarró la base de su erección en una sujeción ligeramente dolorosa, haciendo que sus bolas se relajaran un poco. Mirando desde el agujero lubricado de Louis hasta su cara, Harry abrió la boca.

Al ver la expresión de párpados pesados de Louis, Harry mantuvo su plan de hacer que el hombre se volteara. No podía recordar la última vez que folló cara a cara. Sus relaciones siempre fueron rápidas e impersonales.

De alguna manera, Harry sabía que esto era diferente.

Siguiendo su intuición, algo en lo que siempre confió, Harry caminó con las rodillas hacia delante, cerrando la brecha entre ellos. Se inclinó sobre Louis y agarró una almohada. —Levanta, —ordenó, agarrando el muslo derecho de Louis y tirando hacia arriba.

Louis plantó sus pies y levantó su trasero, permitiendo que Harry empujara la almohada debajo de sus caderas. —Mmm, perfecto, —murmuró Harry mientras cubría a su amante. —Te voy a llenar, bebé.

—¡Sí! —Louis logró extender las rodillas un poco más mientras se acercaba a él. —¡Ahora! Por favor, ahora.

—Demonios, sí.

Harry hizo palanca sobre Louis, apoyando su peso sobre su mano izquierda. Con una mirada entre ellos, guió su pene hacia el agujero del hombre sexy. Sintiendo que el músculo cedía inmediattamente bajo la presion de Harry.

El gemido de Louis casi ahogó el de Harry. La presión alrededor de la cabeza de su polla le hacía sentir un hormigueo en la polla, y sus pelotas amenazaban con apretarse. Incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, Harry continuó empujando, hundiéndose cada vez más en el cálido y acogedor canal de Louis.

Cuando Harry tocó fondo, forzó sus caderas a quedarse quedarse quietas. Apartó su mirada de la exquisita vista de él sobre el cuerpo de Louis. Alzando la mirada al rostro de Louis, Harry buscó signos de dolor.

Todo lo que vio fue felicidad.

La cabeza de Louis estaba echada hacia atrás, una sonrisa satisfecha curvando sus labios separados. Sus párpados estaban entreabiertos, y miró a Harry con hambre en su mirada. Incluso los dedos de Louis agarraban los brazos de Harry con fuerza, como si temiera que se marcharse y necesitara mantenerlo en su lugar.

Harry no tenía intención de ir a ningún lado... tal vez no por un tiempo. El hombre que estaba debajo de él era un sueño húmedo y andante, hecho para el sexo. Harry tenía la intención de saciarse de él.

Deslizando su mano derecha bajo el muslo izquierdo de Louis, Harry levantó la pierna de su amante, abriéndolo aún más. Colocó su cuerpo firmemente sobre el del otro hombre mientras mantenía la mayor parte de su peso sobre su antebrazo izquierdo. Harry quería ofrecer a Louis un estímulo, algo contra lo que su polla se rozara, no deseaba aplastarlo.

Entonces Harry empezó a moverse.

Aliviando su polla cubierta por el condón, Harry gimió. El apretón de los músculos del canal de Louis, la ondulación a lo largo de su longitud, se sintió más allá de lo asombroso. Su estómago se apretó mientras invertía la dirección, volviendo a entrar.

—¡Oh, joder! — Murmuró Harry. —Es muy bueno.

—Sí, —Louis se quejó y se sacudió en su siguiente golpe. —Más. Más fuerte. No me romperé.

Harry no podía dejar pasar una oferta como esa. Acelerando sus movimientos, deslizó su mano izquierda bajo el cuello de Louis y bajó la cabeza. Colocó su boca alrededor de la suave piel al lado del cuello de su amante, Harry chupó la carne.

Gimiendo alrededor de la piel ligeramente salada, Harry se perdió en la sensación. Sus abdominales se tensaban con cada surco, su polla estaba tan dura que era casi dolorosa. El apretón a lo largo de su longitud creó las sensaciones más deliciosas, que viajaron directamente a sus pelotas.

Los testículos de Harry se tensaron, diciéndole que iba a correrse vergonzosamente rápido. No podía pensar sino en que el cuerpo de Louis estaba hecho para acunar su polla, que encajaba como un guante. La idea causó que su polla se moviera dentro del canal de su amante.

Susurrando su nombre al oído, Louis se estremeció en su interior. Su canal se deslizó a lo largo de la longitud de Harry. Sus uñas se clavaron en su carne.

El apretón adicional, junto con el dolor agudo en sus brazos causaron que su aliento se aferrara en su garganta. Levantó la cabeza y se congeló, admirando la mirada de éxtasis en el rostro sonrojado de Louis. Sus pelotas se arquearon en respuesta a la hermosa visión, y el orgasmo de Harry le atravesó.

Un gruñido salvaje escapó de sus labios, sintió que sus músculos se tensaban mientras su cuerpo se agarrotaba. Las benditas endorfinas golpeaban sus sentidos, haciéndole tambalear. Soltando un gruñido gutural, se aferró al hombre que tenía debajo.

La polla de Harry chorreaba una y otra vez hasta que le dolieron las pelotas, y temía romper el condón. Aún así, no podía moverse. Su necesidad de permanecer en el canal de Louis le quitó la preocupación.

Por primera vez desde que descubrió para qué era su polla, Harry realmente quería derramarse dentro de otro hombre. Se preguntaba cómo sería llenar el trasero de Louis con su semilla. ¿Cómo se vería cuando se calmara? ¿Sería capaz de ver cómo se escapa lentamente los fluidos de él?

Ese pensamiento nunca le había parecido sexy a Harry... hasta ahora. No lo entendía, pero la idea de marcar al hombre debajo de él, por dentro y por fuera, creó un calor en su pecho. El pensamiento también mantuvo su polla sorprendentemente dura.

Harry apenas podía creerlo, pero su cuerpo ya se estaba preparando para otra ronda.

(...)

Louis luchó por recuperar el aliento, e intentaba respirar por sus fosas nasales. Temía que, si abría la boca, mordiera a Harry. Se le hizo agua la boca por el deseo de probar la sangre de su compañero. Incluso las encías alrededor de sus caninos hormigueaban, lo que hacía que necesitara concentrarse en mantener sus dientes apretados.

Louis no podía permitir que sus caninos se extendieran. Eso enloquecería a Harry, estropeando el momento.

Una vez que Louis recuperó el control, se dio cuenta que clavó sus uñas en la carne de Harry. Como cambiaformas su fuerza era mayor, si no tenía cuidado, podía hacer algo de daño. Aliviando su agarre, Louis frotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo los bíceps de su amante, con la esperanza de calmar la picadura.

Harry murmur, girando la cabeza y sonriéndole. —Tu tacto es increíble, bebé, —Movió las caderas evidenciando el hecho que todavía estaba duro. —Por dentro y por fuera. Como si tu cuerpo estuviera hecho para el mío.

Louis vio cómo el ceño de Harry se frunció cuando dejó de hablar. Su olor adquirió sólo una pizca de amargura, traicionando su repentina ansiedad. Louis no podía decirle al hombre que su cuerpo estaba hecho para el de Harry, sabía que su detective no estaba preparado para eso, pero decidió que era necesario distraerlo un poco.

Apretando los músculos de su canal, Louis ordeñó la erección de Harry. La satisfacción lo llenó al oír el gemido de su amante. Le gustó aún más cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, y retiró su polla hasta la mitad para volver a empujarse en su interior.

—Carajo, tengo que follarte de nuevo.

Más que de acuerdo con eso, Louis asintió. —Ponte sobre tu espalda. —Empujó sobre los hombros de Harry. Cuando la expresión de su amante se volvió confusa, tal vez un poco lastimada, Louis agregó rápidamente—: Voy a cambiar tu condón y luego montaré tu polla.

Harry gimió mientras asentía y se acomodaba.. Extendió una mano hacia su ingle, probablemente para agarrar la base del condón.

Por mucho que a Louis le hubiera gustado que Harry usara el mismo condón, sabía que probablemente lo rompería. Eso iniciaría el vínculo. Sería débil, pero su conexión se fortalecería. 

Louis sabía que tenía que explicarle las cosas a Harry antes de eso. Su compañero merecía una elección. Aunque, por lo que Louis había visto de otros apareamientos, el destino trabajó muy duro para salirse con la suya.

Sintió a Harry sacar la polla dura de su canal. Tan pronto como su compañero obedeció, cayendo de espaldas, empujó la almohada fuera del camino y se puso de rodillas. Los músculos de su culo apretados. Viendo en el aire la erección de Harry, cubierta por el condón, Louis la deseaba en su interior tan pronto como fuera posible.

Louis tomó un par de pañuelos de papel, luego se acercó y alejó la mano de Harry para retirar el condón y captar la mayor parte del semen filtrado con los pañuelos y luego limpió la ingle de su amante. Harry gimió, y Louis vio como la polla de su compañero se movía, sintiendo un dolor en respuesta en su propia polla.

Estaba más que listo para la segunda ronda, Louis rápidamente tiró el condón envuelto en papel higiénico en la papelera junto a su cama. Hizo una pausa de sólo unos segundos para tomar otro condón, y luego unos cuantos pañuelos de papel para limpiar su vientre. Observando a Harry, Louis gimió.

Harry lo miraba con un brillo hambriento en sus ojos de avellana. Acarició ligeramente su erección con una mano. Su otra mano estaba metida detrás de su cabeza, estirando su cuerpo y mostrando todos sus músculos fuertes.

—Dioses, eres impresionante.

Mi pareja es una belleza.

Gruñendo, Harry se agarró la polla para agitarla como una bandera. —La forma en que me miras hace que me duelan las bolas. Date prisa, maldición.

Más que de acuerdo con esa idea, Louis rápidamente enrolló el condón nuevo en el pene de Harry. Tomó el lubricante desechado y echó un poco en los dedos. Cuando Louis pensó que tenía más que suficiente para garantizar una entrada segura, no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de acariciar la polla a Harry de nuevo.

Se sentía tan bien tocar a su compañero.

Harry gimió y se sacudió bajo el toque de Louis. Su fuerte cuerpo se estremeció, y sus abdominales se tensaron. Incluso los dedos de sus pies se enroscaron en el edredón mientras se deslizaba en el estrecho agarre de Louis.

El pulso de Louis se aceleró, y su sangre corrió por las venas. En ese instante, se sintió muy poderoso. Su pareja estaba fuera de sí con el placer que Louis le proporcionaba.

Sollozando, Harry aferró su muñeca y apartó la mano de Louis de su erección. —Suficiente. Te necesito. Ahora. —Jadeaba entre cada palabra murmurada.

Dioses, eso es tan sexy.

Hizo lo que Harry quería, por un demonio ¿por qué resistiría una follada de su compañero? Louis se movió hacia adelante, y luego pasó su pierna por encima de la cintura de su compañero, y volvió a agarrar la erección de Harry. Mientras Louis lo guiaba hacia su agujero, miró fijamente a su compañero.

—¿Esto es lo que necesitas, Grish? —Preguntó Louis mientras se empujaba contra la cabeza del pene pero no lo suficiente como para entrara. Su instinto se regocijó al oír el gruñido salvaje que escapó de Harry, así que lo volvió a hacer. —¿Necesitas que apriete el culo contra tu polla?

—Sí, —siseó Harry. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y aferró las caderas de Louis. —Deja de jugar.

Luego Harry levantó las caderas, hundiendo su erección profundamente en el cuerpo de Louis. La longitud de su amante se deslizó hacia afuera con la misma rapidez, la cabeza del pene rozó su próstata cuando volvió a entrar. Gimiendo y arqueándose, Louis se deleitó con las duras penetraciones que inundaban su ingle.

—Sí, eso es, —murmuró bruscamente Harry. El apretó las nalgas de Louis mientras se afirmaba en la cama. —Aúlla para mí. Móntame como me prometiste.

—Dioses, sí, —gritó Louis, poniéndose de rodillas. Apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Harry y empalándose en la polla de su compañero. Una vez que sintió que su polla se burlaba de su sensible anillo, cambió de dirección.

Louis gimió mientras miraba el rostro sonrojado de Harry y su sonrisa salvaje. Sus oscuros ojos brillaban mientras miraba la expresión de placer-dolor que inundaba los rasgos de Harry, Louis aceleró sus movimientos.

Decidido a hacer gozar a Harry antes de que sus propias bolas se descargaran, Louis apretaba los músculos cada vez que se elevaba. Una y otra vez masajeó la gruesa polla de su compañero. Vio que los labios de su amante se separaban y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Harry apretó su mano y lo arrastró profundamente. Entonces la cabeza de su amante se inclinó hacia atrás, y un leve gemido retumbó en su pecho.

Louis sintió que la polla en él se hinchaba un poquito más a medida que se corría, podía sentirlo incluso a través del látex que lo cubría.

La vista del cuello de Harry expuesta tan bellamente quebró el control de Louis. Sus dientes se alargaron, y se movió hacia delante. Louis hundió sus caninos en la carne de Harry, perforando su piel.

Tan pronto como el rico fluido en hierro golpeó sus papilas gustativas, su orgasmo lo atravesó. Mientras Louis chupaba la herida, tomando más del líquido vital de su pareja, los escalofríos sacudieron el cuerpo de su pareja. Unos segundos después, Harry rugió, y Louis supo que se corrió por su mordedura.

Cuando Louis logró recobrar el sentido común, retiró los dientes del cuello de su amante y bebió los últimos rastros de sangre, cerrando la herida. Preguntándose qué debía decir, levantó la cabeza. Para su alivio, Louis descubrió que Harry se había desmayado.


	5. Capítulo 4

Harry miró la marca de la mordedura en el espejo.

Maldita sea. Se sintió peor en ese momento. Y extrañamente fantástico, también.

Tocando a su alrededor, Harry lo sintió tierno, pero parecía que ya tenía costras y estaba en camino a la curación. Supuso que no había sido tan profunda como había pensado originalmente. Comprobando la posición, la herida estaba donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro, se preguntó si sería capaz de ocultarla en el trabajo.

Con suerte.

Harry salió del baño, caminando suavemente por la habitación. Tomó sus pantalones del suelo y se vistió en silencio. Con sus zapatos y calcetines en la mano, Harry miró fijamente al hombre en la cama.

Todavía no podía creer que se hubiera desmayado de placer. Excepto que, entre los tres orgasmos y la falta de sueño, su fatiga lo había alcanzado.

Louis no había hecho una gran cosa de esto.

Harry pensó que era un golpe al ego, ¿verdad? Louis finalmente lo despertó con una comida en la cama. Se había sentido muy doméstico. Sentado desnudo, con la espalda contra la cabecera, Harry se había comido los sándwiches de atún con su amante. Louis había añadido a la mezcla trocitos de pepperoncini y queso pepper jack rallado. Le dio un toque fantástico a lo que Harry normalmente consideraba una comida sosa.

A eso le siguió otra ronda de sexo.

Se frotó la nuca con la mano libre, Harry intentó que sus pies se alejaran del guapo hombre que dormía en la cama. Los rayos de la madrugada hicieron que sus reflejos rojos resaltaran aún más. Louis yacía boca abajo, y la sábana sólo lo cubría hasta la mitad del muslo.

Joder, tenía un culo precioso.

Cuando Harry sintió que su sangre fluía hacia el sur otra vez, supo que no podía simplemente alejarse. Apoyó los zapatos en el suelo y tomó el teléfono de Louis de la mesita de noche. Después de marcar su número, lo guardó en los contactos.

Harry devolvió el teléfono a la mesita de noche y de nuevo agarró sus zapatos antes de salir corriendo del apartamento. Se prometió a sí mismo que enviaría un mensaje a Louis en un par de horas. No había forma que no quisiera volver a follar el culo de ese hombre.

Después de ponerse los zapatos, Harry bajó corriendo por la escalera, entrando al ascensor. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Incluso se detuvo en la puerta y miró escaleras arriba. Por alguna razón, sintió el deseo de regresar y despertar a Louis sólo para poder despedirse de él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante sus pensamientos, Harry abrió la puerta de la escalera. Caminó rápidamente, saliendo del gran edificio. Parpadeando unas cuantas veces, miró a su alrededor, orientándose.

Mi Jeep está en el estacionamiento principal de la marina. Dios, espero que no lo hayan remolcado. Eso sería vergonzoso.

Harry no tenía idea de lo lejos que el lugar estaba usando el camino, así que decidió cortar por el parque. Podía bordear a la izquierda, evitando las principales atracciones. Con suerte, no tardaría mucho.

Tengo que ir a casa y ducharme, y luego ir a trabajar.

Con una rápida zancada, Harry corrió por el sendero que Louis y él usaron la tarde anterior. Inhaló profundamente, disfrutando del aire marino salado. Esto ayudó a despertarlo, aunque se preguntó si alguna de las tiendas cercanas a la entrada del parque vendía café.

Tendré que vigilar las señales.

Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba, disfrutando de las vistas. Los que trabajaban en el parque tenían un lugar fantástico para vivir, con una cantidad de senderos que vio antes de doblar una curva alrededor de una colina y vio el parque marino que se extendía debajo.

Bajando la pendiente, Harry vio a varios empleados trabajando por ahí. No podía recordar a qué hora abría el parque, pero seguramente aún no era la hora. Harry no vio a nadie que no llevara uniforme.

Cuando Harry pasó por un callejón, oyó una voz culta y distintiva que reconoció vagamente, preguntar—: ¿Ha conseguido Ovram entrar en los archivos de Perisource?

¿Qué demonios...?

Harry se detuvo en el borde del callejón y miró a la vuelta de la esquina. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se confirmaron sus sospechas. Había sido el Kaiser Roush, el dueño y presidente del parque, quien había estado hablando.

Otro hombre estaba cerca. Se parecía lo suficiente a Kaiser como para que Harry pensara que era William, el hermano menor del hombre y el vicepresidente del lugar. Fue Eban quien contestó.

—No, todavía no ha tenido suerte. —El enorme macho frunció el ceño, agitando la cabeza. —Dice que hay una especie de cosa interna redundante que sigue reiniciando bla, bla, bla, bla. —Agitó la mano despectivamente. —Sabes que no entiendo nada de esa mierda.

El hombre que Harry calificó como William resopló. —Sí. Lo entendemos—. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —¿Eso significa que no puede? ¿O ha dado un plazo para arreglar el problema?

Eban se encogió de hombros. —Él no lo sabía. —Dirigiendo su atención a Kaiser, preguntó—: ¿Debo enviar un equipo?

Kaiser asintió. —Sí. Necesitamos entrar en ese sistema. Como Ovram no puede hacerlo remotamente, llévalo adentro.

—Sabes que nos dirá que la única computadora que tiene acceso garantizado está en la oficina privada de Armando, ¿verdad? —Dijo William, sonriendo. Había una clara luz de maldad en sus ojos.

La risa de Kaiser no tenía nada de alegría. —Sí, por eso necesitas tomar a Dare. —Me acompañó a la oficina del imbécil la única vez que lo visité, para que conozca una buena ruta.

Eban sonrió ampliamente. —Demonios, sí. Por fin. —Se crujió los nudillos. —Algo de diversión.

Su expresión fue extrañamente tranquila ante la agresividad de Eban, Kaiser respondió—: Esta es una misión de recopilación de información. Nada más—. Entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Es hora que atrapemos a ese imbécil por todos los problemas que le ha causado a nuestra gente.

¡Santa mierda! ¿Acabo de oír al presidente de World of Aquatica ordenar a su gente que entre en la casa de Armando Whitney?

Tan pronto como el trío de hombres desapareció al otro lado de la pasarela, Harry se apresuró a seguir su camino. Frunció el ceño, el desasosiego llenándole. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer con respecto a lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Podría realmente hacer algo?

Sabiendo que no podía dejarlo, no si realmente iban a irrumpir en la mansión del muy rico y respetado amigo del gobernador, Harry decidió que necesitaba más información.

Para alivio de Harry, encontró su Jeep justo donde lo había dejado. De hecho, alguien incluso había extendido una lona muy fina sobre él, protegiéndolo de la humedad. Harry agradeció el gesto, pero se preguntó quién haría tal cosa y por qué.

Sabiendo que no podía simplemente arrojar la lona y dejarla en el estacionamiento, Harry la retiró cuidadosamente y luego la dobló. Sonrió mientras lo guardaba detrás de su asiento. Colocándose frente al volante, la ansiedad se apoderó de él, pero apartó a un lado su malestar.

Huh. Ahora tengo una razón legítima para llamar a Louis.

No es que Harry necesitara otra cosa más que pedirle follar de nuevo, pero aún así eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

Harry arrancó su vehículo y sacó esos pensamientos de su mente. Mientras salía del estacionamiento del parque marino, se dio cuenta que lo que sabía sobre los hermanos Roush, no era mucho.

Necesito saber más, sobre todo porque Louis trabaja para ellos.

Aunque Harry no sabía por qué la conexión con Louis era tan importante, simplemente lo era. Tenía que asegurarse que su... bueno, no era su amante, todavía no, pero esperaba cambiar eso... Jesús, mi cerebro se está volviendo loco.

Suspirando, Harry agitó la cabeza. Disfrutaba del sol en su rostro, del viento en su cabello, y obligó a su mente a cerrarse. Sólo necesitaba unos minutos de silencio mental.

Para cuando Harry llegó a casa, ya se sentía mejor. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Ducharse y quitarse el olor a sexo. Aunque si fuera honesto, echaría de menos el olor de Louis.

Qué lástima.

Mientras Harry se duchaba y limpiaba los últimos rastros de semen y lubricante, sin duda no habían estado preocupados por limpiar entre rondas de sexo vigoroso, su memoria deambulaba por su muy, muy agradable velada. Su sangre fluyó hacia el sur, y su polla se engrosó.

Oh, por el amor de Dios.

Harry se tomó con las manos, apoyando su otro antebrazo en el azulejo. Pensó que podría empezar a investigar los antecedentes de Kaiser, William, Eban y cualquier información sobre un Ovram después de salir. Con la forma en que ya le hormigueaban las bolas, lo que no debería haber sido posible después de su noche, sabía que no tardaría mucho.

(...)

Louis se despertó con el sonido de un fuerte golpeteo en su puerta. Frunciendo el ceño, abrió un párpado. Luego, el segundo se abrió un instante después.

Incluso con su cerebro temblando por el ruido, Louis se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la cama.... y no lo había estado cuando se había quedado dormido. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Apartando la sábana, se puso en pie.

Después de tambalearse un par de pasos, sintió la deliciosa punzada en el trasero, Louis trató de no caminar con las piernas separadas fuera de la habitación. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior al darse cuenta que la ropa de Harry ya no estaba en el suelo. La decepción lo llenó cuando tampoco vio a su amante en el comedor o en la cocina.

Mi compañero me dejó.

Louis se frotó el pecho de repente mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. —¿Quién es? —dijo. Con el aumento de compañeros humanos en el parque, no había razón para escandalizar a uno si pasaba por aquí.

—Es Kaiser, Louis, —dijo su alfa con voz profunda. —Abre la puerta.

Jadeando, Louis rápidamente abrió la puerta y retrocedió. Vio no sólo a Alpha Kaiser, sino también a Beta William y a Ejecutor Eban. William era el más relajado y amante de la diversión, pero incluso él tenía una expresión seria.

Uh, oh, oh.

Louis corrió a su dormitorio, sabiendo que los cambiaformas de alto nivel se sentirían como en casa. Después de agarrar un par de sudaderas limpias, dudó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía que apestaba a sexo.

¿Tengo tiempo para ducharme?

Peor que no.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, arrojó los pantalones de deportes sobre el edredón arrugado y agarró los jeans que había usado el día anterior. Louis se los puso, se los subió, lo abotonó y luego salió de su habitación. Tal como él se lo imaginaba, los otros se sentirían como en casa.

William había sacado una sartén y estaba rompiendo algunos huevos en ella. Kaiser se paró frente a la cafetera, vertiendo la bebida en un par de tazas que tenía en su mano izquierda. Eban estaba picando pimientos.

Parecía que le iban a hacer el desayuno.

—Esto es malo, ¿no?

—Bueno, no es bueno, —le dijo Kaiser, sosteniendo una de las tazas de café.

Suspirando, Louis tomó la taza ofrecida. Obedeció cuando Kaiser usó una suave mano en su hombro para guiarlo a su pequeña y redonda mesa. Se instaló a la izquierda de Kaiser.

El olor a tocino, huevos y papas fritas llenaba el aire, pero su estómago se sentía demasiado atado en nudos para apreciarlo. Después de haber tomado un sorbo de su café, Kaiser puso sus antebrazos sobre la mesa, su propia taza acunada entre las palmas de sus manos, y enfocó una seria mirada en él.

—¿Ya discutiste con Harry sobre los cambiaformas y los compañeros? —Preguntó Kaiser, su voz profunda y suave.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, entonces no se está volviendo loco por eso, —comentó William mientras ponía un plato de huevos revueltos con queso sobre la mesa. Un gesto de fruncía sus cejas. —¿Parecía molesto cuando se fue? ¿Adónde se fue? Es tu compañero, ¿no deberías mantenerlo demasiado ocupado para investigarnos? —Louis se congeló. No reaccionó de inmediato cuando Eban colocó el resto de la comida en la mesa: un bizcocho, papas fritas y tostadas con mantequilla. Louis estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a William rebuscar en sus armarios y sacar los platos, los cuales llevó a la mesa.

No fue sino hasta que Kaiser apretó el puño con su dedo índice que Louis se recuperó. Miró a su alfa. —¿Harry los está investigando a todos?

Kaiser asintió una vez. —Lo está. —Envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del puño de Louis, lo instó suavemente a que relajara su mano. —Por favor. ¿Cómo se veía cuando se fue?

El calor inundó las mejillas de Louis y agachó la cabeza. —Um, se escabulló mientras dormía, —admitió, su tono áspero hasta sus propios oídos. —No sé por qué estaría molesto.

—¿Te dejó una nota? ¿O su número? —Preguntó William, deslizando un plato de comida a la vista de Louis. El tono del gran cambiaforma adquirió una cualidad burlona. —Es fácil oler que pasaron una noche fantástica. —Escuchando ese comentario, Louis levantó la mirada hacia William, su sorpresa probablemente más que evidente, porque el beta leía mientras guiñaba el ojo jugando y agregaba—: Diablos, no me sorprende que estuvieras agotado.

Con una mueca de dolor, Louis dirigió su atención hacia Kaiser. —Ninguna nota que haya visto. — Se detuvo, sin saber que decir.

—Obviamente te despertamos, —le soltó Kaiser y señaló hacia el dormitorio. —Por qué no vas a mirar. Podrías habértelo perdido.

Louis asintió mientras se levantaba. Se apresuró a ir a su dormitorio, la esperanza de acelerar su ritmo. Sus sentidos estaban inundados por una pared de feromonas masculinas: sudor masculino, semen derramado y el aroma persistente de Harry. Su cuerpo respondió a los aromas deliciosos, y su sangre fluyó hacia el sur.

Gimiendo, Louis agitó la cabeza y se dirigió a la ventana. La abrió de un tirón, luego se giró y miró a la cama, recogiendo las sábanas arrugadas y las mantas. Cuando no apareció ninguna nota, Louis suspiró con decepción.

Al ver su teléfono, Louis frunció el ceño. Estaba en el lado opuesto de la mesita de noche, donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Un nudo de esperanza se formó en su estómago e intentó calmarse. Después de activar el dispositivo, Louis sonrió.

No sólo tenía un nuevo número de teléfono en su pantalla, sino que también había dos mensajes de texto. El primero le hizo sonreír.

Siento no poder quedarme. Tenía que estar en el trabajo a las nueve de la mañana, y te veías demasiado sexy para despertarte. Te llamaré esta noche cuando termine.

Saliendo de su habitación para compartir sus buenas noticias, Louis abrió el segundo mensaje. Su emoción se desvaneció mientras se detenía en su sala de estar, mirando el mensaje.

Cariño, por favor, llámame en cuanto te despiertes. Necesito hablar contigo sobre tu jefe.


	6. Capítulo 5

—¿Esperando una llamada de tu novio? —Una voz baja gruñó desde detrás de Harry justo cuando sentía que un codo se golpeaba contra su riñón. Harry se balanceó hacia delante con el golpe, y su cadera impactó contra el mostrador. —Maricón.

Mirando por encima del hombro confirmó lo que Harry sospechaba. Era el detective Clive Bronson. El hombre era un imbécil de grado A.

Después de otro comentario sarcástico sobre su sexualidad, Bronson se mofó y abandonó la sala de descanso.

Al menos Clive era un fanático de la igualdad de oportunidades. Odiaba a todo el mundo: a las mujeres, a los negros, a los gais, incluso a los religiosos. El hombre también hacía un trabajo fantástico de sólo hacer comentarios desagradables cuando nadie más que su objetivo estaba cerca para escucharlos.

Harry agitó la cabeza mientras volvía a por qué había entrado en la sala de descanso, para empezar, para tomar un café. Terminó de enjuagar su taza en el fregadero, luego se acercó y agarró la jarra. Después de llenar su taza, Harry la devolvió a la placa de calefacción.

—¿Bronson hace eso a menudo?

Volviéndose sorprendido, Harry se salpicó la mano con café. Siseó, e inmediatamente puso la taza sobre el mostrador. Después de agarrar una toalla de papel, Harry se limpió la mano y se concentró en el hombre que lo había asustado.

El capitán John Casinov estaba detrás de él. El hombre mayor, Harry adivinó que rondaría los cincuenta y pocos años, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de vestir y una expresión intensa, acentuaba las líneas alrededor de sus ojos y boca.

Aclarando su garganta, Harry se encogió de hombros. —Bastante a menudo.

—¿Por qué nunca has presentado una queja? —Sus cejas marrones se fruncieron, y sus ojos color avellana se entrecerraron. —Aunque no seas homosexual, sus comentarios son inapropiados.

Harry tiró la toalla de papel y luego se apoyó en el mostrador y. Frotándose la nuca, admitió—: Soy gay. Él me tiene bastante bien catalogado. —Ante la mirada del capitán, dijo—: Y siempre ha sido muy bueno haciendo sus comentarios cuando no hay testigos.

—Hasta ahora.

Asintiendo, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. —Sí. En el pasado, siempre habría sido un caso de que él dijera, ella dijera algo tipográfico, así que no tenía sentido.

—Hasta ahora, —repitió el capitán Casinov.

—Correcto. Hasta ahora.

El capitán Casinov gruñó. —Muy bien. Me encargaré de ello—. Se dirigió hacia Harry, apuntando al café.

—Gracias Capitán, respondió Harry, aliviado que Bronson hubiera sido descubierto y preocupado por cómo respondería a todo lo que el capitán le hiciera al mismo tiempo. —¿Qué crema quieres?

Harry había estado trabajando bajo el mando del capitán Casinov durante más de diez años. Sabía que el hombre apreciaba los sabores con su bebida. Mientras que Harry prefería probar su café, le gustaba la crema sin sabor.

Para ello, Harry abrió el refrigerador y agarró una caja de mitad y mitad, luego hizo una pausa y miró al capitán.

—Estoy de humor para especias de calabaza.

Al ver el sabor solicitado, Harry lo agarró y usó su cadera para cerrar la puerta. Puso la elección del Capitán Casinov sobre el mostrador, luego abrió la caja que aún tenía en su poder y echó un chorrito en su bebida. Después que el capitán hiciera lo mismo con su elección, Harry la recuperó y devolvió los dos objetos a la nevera.

Justo cuando Harry agarró su taza, su teléfono vibraba en su cadera. Lo sacó del clip de su cinturón y miró a la pantalla. Su corazón se sintió como si saltara un latido mientras leía el nombre en la pantalla.

Louis.

Harry no pudo detener su sonrisa, aunque la preocupación lo inundó. El jefe del hombre podría ser un criminal. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso?

—¿Vas a responder?

Al escuchar las burlas en el tono del capitán Casinov, Harry sintió que el calor inundaba sus mejillas. Se aclaró la garganta mientras deslizaba su pulgar por la pantalla, aceptando la llamada. —Es Harry. Dame un minuto.

—De acuerdo.

El sonido de la voz de Louis hizo que su sangre ardiera en sus venas y fluyera hacia el sur.

Maldita sea. Hay algo en este hombre.

Harry dirigió su atención al capitán Casinov y le dijo—: Disfruta tu café, —mientras recogía su propia taza y se dirigía hacia una mesa al otro lado de la sala de descanso.

El capitán Casinov le sonrió, el movimiento iluminando sus ojos color avellana. —Disfruta hablando con tu novio, —bromeó.

Harry no pudo encontrar su lengua para corregir al hombre. Se sentó en una silla mientras veía al capitán salir de la habitación. Sacudiendo la cabeza, no podía creer que su jefe se hubiera burlado de su vida amorosa... y sonaba feliz por él, incluso alentador.

Con una pequeña risita, Harry se volvió a concentrar en su decisión.

Por lo menos si Louis termina siendo mi novio, no recibiré ningún castigo de los jefes.

Por el amor de Dios. ¿Novio?

Concentrándose en su teléfono, Harry luchó para ordenar sus pensamientos caprichosos. Tenía que asegurarse que Louis no resultara herido por su investigación de los jefes del hombre. Además de eso, ¿qué pasaría si el presidente y algunos otros fueran acusados?

¡Mierda! El parque marino podría cerrarse, lo que significa que Louis podría perder su trabajo. Pero detener el crimen es mi trabajo. No puedo mirar hacia otro lado. Necesito...

—¿Harry? ¿Todavía estás ahí?

Al darse cuenta que había estado respirando en su teléfono sin decir nada, Harry sacó la cabeza del culo. —Hola, Louis. Gracias por llamarme.

—Te extrañé esta mañana, —le dijo Louis, su voz se oía suave a través de la línea. —Esperaba despertarte con una mamada.

Harry gimió mientras su polla se hinchaba detrás de la bragueta de sus jeans. —Maldición, —murmuró. —Siento habérmelo perdido, pero tenía que trabajar.

Louis carraspeó antes de susurrar con voz ronca, —La próxima vez.

—Es una cita, —contestó Harry sin pensar. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, rápidamente continuó—: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en el puerto deportivo?

—Más de diez años, —le dijo Louis. —¿Tu mensaje decía que necesitabas hablarme de mi jefe?

—Sí, lo sé, —comenzó Harry, luchando por elegir sus palabras. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo preguntar.

—El Sr. Roush es un gran tipo para el que trabajar. Honesto y justo con sus empleados—. El tono de Louis contenía una nota de claro elogio. Obviamente era un fanático de ese hombre. —¿Buscas trabajo? Podría averiguar con Eban si están contratando para seguridad. Le consiguió a Solomon un trabajo allí, después de todo.

—No, cariño, —contestó Harry. —No estoy buscando trabajo.

—Me gusta cuando me llamas así.

—¿Llamarte cómo? —Preguntó distraídamente Harry, algo más surgió en su cabeza. —Diez años. No puedes tener más de veinticinco, veintiséis años. Guau, debes haber empezado joven.

—Me gusta cuando me llamas bebé, y soy mayor de lo que parezco.

Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo estaba haciendo. Nunca había sido un tipo cariñoso, quizás porque nunca había tenido un novio, pero el término se le salía de la lengua. A Harry le gustó un poco.

Maldita sea. Ya estoy demasiado metido.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo de algunas cosas. ¿Pasarás por mi apartamento esta noche?

Esa fue otra primera vez, invitando a alguien a su casa.

—Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora?

—LO SIENTO, CUZCO, —dijo Kaiser después de que Louis colgara el teléfono. —No veo otra manera.

Louis asintió. Sus mejillas incómodamente ruborizadas. Se las frotó. No era que fuera un mojigato, pero nunca había hablado de su vida sexual frente a la gente.

Sus deseos habían surgido sin pensar, a pesar que sabía que su alfa, beta y el encargado de hacer cumplir la ley podían escuchar todo lo que se decían el uno al otro.

—Así que, esta noche vamos todos. —Kaiser acarició a Louis en la muñeca. —Responderemos a sus preguntas, explicaremos lo de los cambiaformas y los compañeros, e insistiremos en la importancia del anonimato.

—No te preocupes, amiguito, —retumbó William, dándole un abrazo con un solo brazo. —Todo estará bien.

Louis volvió a asentir con la cabeza, esperando que Beta William tuviera razón.

Horas después, Louis se sentó en el asiento trasero de una pequeña limusina. William y Kaiser estaban con él. Eban estaba en el asiento del pasajero junto al conductor Westram, un cambiador de tiburón sierra de largo alcance.

—Dioses, me siento como si me estuvieran escoltando para recoger a mi cita del baile de graduación, —dijo de repente Louis, con los nervios de punta. Se movió en su asiento, frotando sus palmas sobre sus muslos.

William ladró una carcajada mientras Kaiser se reía de la ocurrencia.

Sonriendo ampliamente, William se inclinó sobre el asiento y le golpeó el interior de su rodilla. —Relájate, Casanova—. Guiñó el ojo mientras se relajaba en su asiento. —Intentaremos no entorpecer tu estilo.

—Cuando se entere de todo, tendré suerte si quiere volver a verme. —Louis miró el suelo del vehículo, murmurando sus temores. —¿Y si se escapa?

—Bueno, una vez que sepa de los cambiaformas, si te rechaza, sólo hay una manera de permitirle que se aleje de ti, —dijo Kaiser, su tono era serio. Sonriendo amablemente a Louis, añadió—: Pero no permitiremos que eso suceda.

Louis entendió su significado. La mente de Harry tendría que ser borrada por un vampiro, y él tendría que ser reubicado. Louis terminaría suspirando durante décadas hasta que el humano muriera de viejo, cortando su vínculo débil.

El coche se detuvo y la ventana que los separaba de la cabina delantera descendió. —Estamos aquí, Alfa, —dijo Westram. —No hay lugar en el estacionamiento, así que después de dejarte, conduciré hasta que encuentre algo.

—Suena bien, —contestó Kaiser. —Llamaremos cuando estemos listos para ser recogidos.

—Sí, señor.

Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Eban. —Es un vecindario bastante tranquilo, y su edificio es seguro, —declaró el cambiador de tiburones mientras Louis seguía a Kaiser desde el vehículo. Eban señaló hacia el edificio y una puerta metálica a través de la puerta principal. —Tendrá que llamar Louis, pero no parece que haya una cámara, así que no debería saber que no está solo.

—Estoy aquí mismo, —refunfuñó Louis, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Que hablaran de ti como si no estuvieras allí, era molesto.

—Lo siento. —Eban parecía arrepentido. —Hábito.

—Uno molesto, —dijo William, golpeando los hombros con el otro cambiaformas antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. Golpeó el capó del coche, haciéndole saber a Westram que estaba bien seguir adelante.

—Acabemos con esto, —ordenó Kaiser, subiendo por el camino.

Louis corrió unos pasos para alcanzarlos. Cuando su alfa se detuvo a un par de pasos de la puerta, casi le da un portazo en la espalda. Gruñó en voz baja, irritado por su nerviosismo, y luego dio un paso alrededor de Alfa Kaiser.

Después de inhalar profundamente, y luego exhalar a través de sus labios, Louis apretó el botón del intercomunicador al lado del número de apartamento de Harry.

Un momento después, Louis oyó la hermosa voz de Harry atravesar la caja. —¿Sí?

—Es Louis. —No pudo detener el ligero anhelo en su voz. Su anticipación era demasiado grande.

—Pasa, cariño, —instó Harry justo antes que el zumbido de la puerta que se abría sonara a través de la quietud de la noche.

William le ganó a Louis para agarrar la manija de la puerta. Mientras la abría y la mantenía abierta para él, el beta murmuró, Cariño... Sus ojos oscuros parpadearon, y sonrió ampliamente. 

Ruborizado, Louis agachó la cabeza y se apresuró a atravesar la puerta abierta. No podía esperar a que Beta William conociera a su propia pareja. Louis sabía que no era el único que esperaba tener la oportunidad de burlarse incesantemente del gran macho alfa.

Louis lideró el camino hacia el ascensor. Al ver la luz que indicaba que el elevador estaba en el quinto piso y que el apartamento de su compañero estaba en el tercero, giró a la izquierda hacia la escalera, Louis comenzó a subir los peldaños.

Cuando Louis llegó a la cima de las escaleras, salió y miró al número de apartamento más cercano. Descubrió en qué dirección debía ir, y luego caminó hacia allí. Louis respiró hondo otra vez, tratando de hacer que su pulso acelerado se apaciguara, antes de llamar a la puerta de Harry.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió un poco, diciéndole que no estaba cerrada.

Las preguntas inmediatas de Louis fueron contestadas cuando Harry dijo—: Pasa, Louis. Dirígete a la derecha. Estoy en la cocina.

Louis obedeció, abriendo la puerta y entrando en un pequeño vestíbulo. Al ver el portazapatos, se quitó las zapatillas antes de entrar. Su pulpo, que disfrutaba entrando y saliendo de espacios estrechos, disfrutó de la vista de un estante en el suelo lleno de CDs, libros y DVDs. No es que pudiera, ya que era un animal acuático, pero aún así le atraía.

Girando a la derecha, Louis divisó la pequeña mesa del comedor. Dos de las sillas tenían montones de archivos apoyados sobre ellas. Otra pila estaba en el suelo junto a la pared.

Una cosa era segura, su compañero llevaba trabajo a casa con él.... mucho. Además, basándonos en las cajas de comida de la mesa, el hombre probablemente no era muy buen chef. Eso estaba bien porque a Louis le encantaba cocinar.

Lo cuidaría muy bien.

Un mostrador separaba el espacio de la cocina, que estaba parcialmente escondido a la derecha, del comedor. No fue hasta que Louis estuvo más cerca que vio a Harry. Su amante estaba del otro lado, cerca del fregadero, con ambas manos en lo que parecía ser un fregadero doble. Una mano estaba llena de espuma. Parecía que Harry había estado lavando algunos platos.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Harry le dio a Louis una sonrisa avergonzada. —Lo siento, cariño. He estado trabajando mucho y el lugar era un desastre. Salí del trabajo más tarde de lo que esperaba y... —Se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Louis asintió. —No hay problema.

—Ven aquí y dame un beso, —exigió Harry con una sonrisa.

Más que contento de hacerlo, Louis rodeó el bar y se dirigió hacia Harry. Su amante medio giró hacia él, su mano mojada cayendo sobre su cadera. Louis puso una mano sobre su hombro y se acercó, presionando un ligero beso a los labios de Harry.

—Hola, —susurró Louis, sonriendo a su compañero, sin tener en cuenta la humedad que sintió en su camisa cuando Harry deslizó su mano jabonosa bajo su chaqueta para acariciar su cintura. 

—Hola, bebé. —Harry besó de nuevo sus labios, volviéndolos en el proceso. Al instante siguiente, levantó su segunda mano, revelando que sostenía su arma. —Salgan, chicos, y díganme qué carajo están haciendo aquí, —exigió, señalando hacia donde el mostrador se encontraba con la pared.

Kaiser apareció y apoyó la cadera contra la barra. Su mirada pasó de la pistola a Harry a Louis y ofreció una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Estás bien, Louis? —Preguntó Kaiser.

—S-sí. —Confundido, Louis se aferró a Harry. —¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? —Sacudió un poco a su compañero, pero Harry no bajó el arma. —¿Por qué le apuntas con un arma de fuego?

—¿Dónde están tus amigos, Kaiser? —Preguntó Harry. —Sé que no estás solo.

—William, Eban, únanse a mí, —ordenó Kaiser, haciendo un gesto con una mano. —¿Tienes café? 

Harry no respondió cuando Kaiser se alejó del mostrador y se dirigió a la mesa. Después de mover un montón de archivos de una de las sillas, Kaiser se sentó, estirando sus largas piernas y cruzándolas por los tobillos mientras parecía relajarse y ponerse cómodo. Eban y William se le unieron, uno de ellos quitó la otra pila de archivos, dejando vacía la última silla.

—Dijiste que querías hacer preguntas a Louis sobre nosotros, —dijo Kaiser. —Pensé que deberías obtener la información directamente de la fuente.

William le sonrió a Harry. —Ustedes dos realmente hacen una linda pareja. —Movió las cejas. —También te explicaremos por qué te atrae tanto Louis, y por qué tienes la necesidad de protegerlo.

Louis sintió que el brazo de Harry se tensaba un poco. Arriesgándose, se acercó y colocó una mano en la muñeca de su compañero que sostenía el arma. Lo envolvió con los dedos y presionó hacia abajo, instándole a que bajara el arma.

—Por favor, Harry, —suplicó Louis. —Por favor, bájala. Están aquí para ayudar.

—No necesito la ayuda de criminales, Louis, —dijo Harry, con voz dura. Echó una mirada de reojo hacia Louis. —Y tú tampoco, cariño. Estos hombres secuestraron a los tipos que atacaron a Solomon—. Volviendo a concentrarse en Kaiser, miró fijamente. —¿No es eso cierto? Es la única explicación para que desaparezcan tan completamente. Además, te oí hablar de entrar en la propiedad de Armando Whitney.

—Si bien tienes razón sobre el secuestro de Jim y Thanos. —Kaiser respondió, obviamente siendo franco— estás pasando por alto otra opción.


	7. Capítulo 6

Harry hizo todo lo posible para ignorar la presión que Louis estaba ejerciendo sobre su brazo, pero el delgado macho era aparentemente fuerte. Como había investigado los antecedentes de estos hombres durante el transcurso del día, sabía que había algo raro en ellos. La idea que ellos secuestraran a los atacantes de Solomon había sido una posibilidad remota... y lo habían confirmado sin pestañear.

Maldita sea. ¿En qué están involucradas estas personas?

—¿Y qué otra opción sería esa? —Preguntó Harry.

—Detuvimos a Jim y Thanos porque estaban trabajando bajo las órdenes de Armando Whitney, —le dijo Kaiser. —Les ordenó matar a Solomon porque ayudó al hijo de Armando, Braylon, a escapar de su propiedad.

—¿Escapar de su propiedad? —Harry frunció el ceño. —¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

¿Qué mierda es ésta?

Suspirando, Kaiser dirigió su atención a Louis. —Esta comida china huele de maravilla. ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos y comemos, y les explicaré cómo Armando Whitney está ganando su dinero?

Harry empezó a agitar la cabeza, pero se detuvo cuando Louis le apretó la muñeca. —Por favor, escucha, Harry. Las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Algo dentro de Harry, un sexto sentido en el que siempre confió, le decía que lo hiciera, que Louis estaba diciendo la verdad. Algo raro estaba pasando con este grupo. Lentamente, Harry bajó su Glock.

—La mantendré conmigo en caso que intentes algo, —gruñó Harry. —Ahora explica por qué carajo crees que Armando es corrupto.

Ciertamente no era un rumor lo que Harry iba a escuchar, y había oído algunas cosas raras en su época.

—¿Dónde están los platos? —Preguntó William. —¿Hay suficiente aquí para todos nosotros? ¿O debería pedir más?

—Creo que deberías pedir más, —declaró Louis. Empujando a Harry, le ofreció una sonrisa. —Siento que te estemos bombardeando, pero esto es muy importante.

—Ordené lo suficiente con el plan de tener sobras por unos días, —comentó Harry lentamente, mirando a todo el mundo. —Debería haber suficiente.

—No de la forma en que comen estos tipos, —murmuró Louis, mirando a todo el mundo. —Beta William se encargará de ello.

—¿Beta William? —Harry deslizó su Glock en la cintura de la parte posterior de sus jeans, mientras envolvía su otro brazo más apretado alrededor de la cintura de Louis. —¿Es algún tipo de título?

—Lo es, —dijo Kaiser. —Significa que es el segundo al mando de nuestra alegre manada de cambiaformas acuáticas. —Sonrió, claramente cómodo con la extraña mierda que decía. Kaiser hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo. —Y yo soy el alfa. El líder—. Kaiser señaló a Eban. —Este es el jefe de seguridad Eban. Se asegura que toda mi gente se mantenga en línea, siguiendo tanto la ley humana como la ley de los cambiaformas, para que nadie se entere sobre nosotros. Si hay un problema que él o alguno de los otros ejecutores no puede manejar, me lo hace saber.

—Uhhhhhhh... —¿Qué demonios...?— ¿Cómo se llamaban a sí mismos?

Eban se sentó allí sonriendo. William sonreía mientras se sentía como en casa, mirando los armarios y tomando el café. Kaiser, por otro lado, parecía que acababa de salir de una revista de moda de negocios.

William se rió mientras ponía un trío de tazas sobre la mesa con una mano antes de llenarlas con la jarra de café que tenía en la otra. Mirando por encima del hombro, dijo—: Vaya, mi hermano está tratando de hacer una broma. —Respiró, mostrando una sonrisa a la manera de Kaiser. —No es una buena broma, Kai. ¿Una alegre manada de cambiaformas acuáticos? ¿Qué somos? ¿Ballenas?

—Algunos de nosotros, —contestó Kaiser, sonriendo ampliamente. —Además, ¿cómo llamarías a nuestro grupo?

Enderezándose, William inclinó la cabeza. —Huh. —Se encogió de hombros. —Vale. Me has atrapado. —William regresó a la cocina y regresó la cafetera a su lugar. —Así que, sí. Somos paranormales. Cambiaformas para ser precisos. La mayoría de la gente en nuestro resort comparte su espíritu con algún tipo de animal acuático o semi acuático—. Empezó a enumerar con los dedos. —Ballenas, tiburones, pulpos— señaló a Louis, y luego continuó, —calamares, tortugas marinas y muchos otros—. Todavía hablando, salió de la cocina mientras se sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo. —Y los cambiaformas comen mucho, así que voy a pedir una tonelada más de comida.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Sólo que no sabía cómo responder. ¿De qué demonios hablaba esta gente? ¿Paranormales? ¿Cambiadores? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Armando?

—No son criminales, —murmuró Harry, tratando de procesar lo que había oído. —Están locos. —Se centró en Louis. —Tus jefes están locos de remate.

Louis suspiró. —Realmente no lo están. Toma asiento.

Cuando Louis instó a Harry a acercarse a la mesa del comedor, se quedó demasiado sorprendido como para resistirse. Se encontró siendo empujado a una silla por su amante. Mirando entre los dos hombres que aún estaban sentados a la mesa, se preguntó si debía sacar su teléfono y llamar a un hospital psiquiátrico.

Excepto que Harry no sabía el número de un hospital psiquiátrico. No ahora, de todos modos. Si lo hiciera, ¿qué diría? Harry tenía la extraña idea que estos tipos lo negarían, dejándolo como el loco.

—Louis, siéntate aquí, —instó Eban, levantándose de su silla a la izquierda de Harry. —El tacto ayuda a calmar, según me han dicho.

Louis asintió mientras tomaba la silla de Eban, acercándola a Harry en el proceso. Su amante puso una mano sobre su espalda, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo su columna vertebral. Curiosamente, incluso bajo las extrañas circunstancias, Harry sintió que su pulso se ralentizaba, y luego se calentó por una nueva razón.

La sangre de Harry comenzó a fluir hacia el sur cuando el hormigueo estalló sobre su piel. Se quedó boquiabierto ante Louis, sin creer en la respuesta de su cuerpo. Mirando a los ojos de su amante, apenas resistió la tentación de inclinarse y besarlo. Sin embargo, colocó su mano izquierda en el muslo y lo apretó, para poder disfrutar de la sensación de sus músculos a través de los jeans.

—Mira, ese es uno de los efectos secundarios de aparearse con un paranormal, —dijo Kaiser, cortando el momento. —Tienes un gran deseo sexual y la necesidad de complacer a tu pareja.... además de completar tu vínculo. —Su sonrisa se volvió cariñosa, y le hizo un gesto a Harry. —Hasta el humano de la pareja es muy afectado.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se volvió para mirar al hombre. —¿Aparearse? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Bien, empecemos por el principio, —dijo Eban, poniendo platos, cubiertos y servilletas en la mesa. —Somos paranormales. Vivimos mucho tiempo, así que el destino nos concede a cada uno una pareja. Una persona que puede ser nuestro complemento perfecto. La otra mitad de nuestra alma.

Mientras hablaba, Eban comenzó a abrir los recipientes mientras Kaiser tomaba los abiertos y empezaba a volcar el contenido en los platos.

—Cuando un cambiaformas conoce a su pareja, los reconoce por el olor. —Eban deslizó una de los platos cargados frente a Harry. Sus rasgos duros se suavizaron mientras explicaba—: Louis no te olió, pero el Destino tiene una manera divertida de tratar el problema, a su manera. Obviamente lo hizo para que tu cuerpo lo reconociera, forzándote a buscarlo.

—Esto no es algo de lo que uno pueda alejarse, —dijo Kaiser, completando el comentario. Señaló la forma en que se estaban tocando. —Siempre anhelarán el toque del otro. Aunque te mudaras a tres estados de distancia, probablemente te volvería lo suficientemente loco como para regresar.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y miró su plato de comida. Tomó su tenedor, pinchando un trozo de pollo agridulce, lo agitó ociosamente en el aire.

—Sabes que suenas loco, ¿verdad?

De ninguna manera podría ser verdad nada de eso, decidió mientras se metía la comida en la boca. Su estómago retumbó apreciativamente mientras masticaba el sabroso bocado.

—¿Necesitas pruebas?

Harry casi se atragantó con su comida cuando William habló directamente detrás de él, anunciando que había regresado. Volviéndose en su asiento, miró con desprecio al hombre mientras recuperaba el aliento. Cuando finalmente pudo hablar, gruñó—: ¿Prueba? ¿Pruebas de qué?

William sonrió, claramente sin arrepentirse. —Que somos cambiaformas. —Encogiéndose de hombros negligentemente, añadió—: Los seres humanos siempre necesitan pruebas. Parece ser que todo se resume a ello. ¿De dónde crees que viene ver para creer?

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas a convertir en un tiburón en mi sala de estar o algo así?

—Podría, —comentó Eban. —Pero cambiar mientras estás fuera del agua duele como el infierno.

—Estaba pensando más bien en esto, —contestó William, quitándose su chaqueta deportiva para revelar una fina camisa de mangas corta. Después de entregarle la chaqueta a Eban, quién lo colgó del respaldo de una silla, levantó el brazo, moviendo los dedos, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. —No te asustes ahora.

Después de voltear los ojos, Harry se concentró en el brazo de William. La sorpresa lo atravesó. Justo delante de sus ojos, el brazo de William se tornó de color marrón-verdoso mientras se estiraba y se separaba, creando dos apéndices largos y delgados.

La mandíbula de Harry se abrió mientras se ponía de pie. Sentía como si el viento rugiera entre sus orejas. No podía recuperar el aliento.

—¡Calma! ¡Vamos, respira!

Harry escuchó el grito de Eban cuando sintió los brazos del hombre grande alrededor de él y una de sus manos cubrió su boca. Luchando en el agarre del tipo, intentó apartarle la mano. Louis apareció en su línea de visión, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry y acariciándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

El rasguño de las uñas de Louis causó cosquilleos en Harry, y su atención se centró en su amante.

—Por favor, cálmate, Harry, —dijo Louis en voz baja. —Te dijimos que era real. Todavía tenemos mucho que contarte. —Su expresión parecía dolorida, sus rasgos llenos de preocupación. —Eres mi amante. Mi compañero. Y todo estará bien.

Harry se detuvo en las garras de Eban. Durante unos largos segundos, sólo lo miró fijamente. Tragando fuerte, asintió.

Sorprendido al ver que le dolía la garganta, Harry se dio cuenta que había sido él el que había creado el ruido. Había gritado.

Maldita sea. Esto es vergonzoso.

—ASÍ ESTÁ BIEN, —murmuró Louis, sintiendo a Harry relajarse bajo las yemas de sus dedos. —Estás bien. —Miró más allá de Harry a Eban y le preguntó—: ¿Puedes soltarlo ahora?

Eban asintió y quitó su mano de la boca de Harry. Puso esa mano sobre el hombro de Harry durante un momento, esperando. Harry se quedó quieto, pero miró fijamente a Louis mientras jadeaba y tragaba con fuerza, Eban finalmente lo liberó por completo.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, y Louis lo envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos. El grito de terror de su compañero había hecho que el corazón de Louis golpeara salvajemente en su pecho. El olor acre del miedo de Harry había sido aún peor.

Mientras Louis frotaba la espalda de Harry, soportando la mitad del peso de su amante, notó los lentos cambios en el olor de Harry. Su pareja estaba tranquila, y el alivio inundó a Louis. Acariciando su sien contra la del otro hombre, suspiró suavemente.

Finalmente, Harry susurró—: ¿Realmente acabo de ver eso? —Su voz sonaba ronca, probablemente por los gritos que había emitido. Su mirada se dirigió cautelosamente hacia William antes de regresar a Louis.

A algunos humanos no les gustaba aprender sobre los paranormales. Era por eso que la mayoría no compartían su existencia con nadie más que con su pareja. El tirón de la unión normalmente invadía a los humanos.

Como ahora, gracias a los dioses.

—Sí, —murmuró Louis. —Sí, lo viste.

—El brazo de William—. Harry se estremeció en el abrazo de Louis, poniendo su rostro contra el cuello de Louis. —Eran tentáculos.

—Sí, —repitió Louis. —Sí, lo eran. Es una especie de calamar.

—¿Un calamar? —Algo debe haber encajado en el cerebro de Harry, porque su cabeza se levantó. Miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Louis. —Y Eban dijo que era un tiburón y te señaló cuando dijo pulpo.

Louis asintió. —Eban es un gran tiburón blanco, y comparto mi espíritu con un pulpo de coco.

—¿Pulpo de coco? —Harry ladeó la cabeza. —¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Louis es un cefalópodo pequeño y muy bonito, —dijo Kaiser, recordando a la pareja su presencia. —¿Disfrutas nadando? ¿Bucear con esnórquel o con escafandra autónoma? Te enseñará lugares increíbles si se lo permites.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras dirigía su atención hacia Kaiser. —¿Si lo dejo? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Mientras estamos en nuestra forma animal, estamos completamente conscientes, —explicó Kaiser, su voz profunda, suave y tranquilizadora. —Louis en forma de pulpo sabrá que eres importante para él. Especial. Incluso te protegerá de depredadores más grandes, en caso de que surja la situación—. Frunciendo el ceño, le dio a Louis una mirada severa. —Aunque el juego más inteligente sería llamar a uno de nosotros más grande.

Louis resopló suavemente. —Como si alguna vez fuera a alejarme de mi compañero si estuviera en peligro.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. —Harry en realidad sonaba un poco ofendido. —He tenido mucho entrenamiento. Soy un detective.

—Lo cual apreciamos, —William intervino. Girando una silla, la colocó hacia atrás y apoyó sus antebrazos en la espalda. Sonriéndoles, añadió—: Es una posición de la que tenemos toda la intención de aprovecharnos.

—Uh... ¿cómo exactamente? —Harry frunció el ceño. —No haré nada ilegal por ti.

—No, no es ilegal. Y pensamos que podrías cuidarte de otros humanos. Nos referíamos a los cambiaformas, —contestó Kaiser, usando sus dedos para separar un rangoon de cangrejo. —Los paranormales son físicamente más fuertes que los humanos. Más rápidos. Más veloces. Con sentidos elevados. Aunque como tus amigos, no hay forma que te permitamos enfrentarte a un paranormal.

Inclinando los codos sobre la mesa, Kaiser usó la comida rota para señalar a Harry. —Lo que nos lleva a otro punto. Aunque ocasionalmente eludimos los límites de la legalidad, sólo lo hacemos para mantener a nuestra gente a salvo de criminales como Armando, y ahora que eres uno de nosotros, o lo serás una vez que completes tu vínculo con Louis, espero que sientas lo mismo. Después de todo, mantendrás a tu amante a salvo, lo que significa que nadie puede saber su secreto, es parte de cuidar de él. ¿No es así?

Kaiser se metió el bocado de comida en la boca mientras arqueaba su frente izquierda en una pregunta silenciosa.

El pecho de Harry se expandió, presionando el de Louis, mientras inhalaba profundamente. Sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, abrazándolo. Miró receleso a todos.

Unos segundos más tarde, la expresión de Harry se relajó, volviéndose pensativa. —Siéntate conmigo, —murmuró, tirando de Louis hasta la última silla de la pequeña mesa.

Aunque Louis nunca había sido niñita en su vida, no se quejó cuando Harry se sentó en la silla y luego lo sentó en su regazo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su amante, y se acurrucó. Louis ni siquiera hizo comentarios cuando Harry tomó un trozo de pollo agridulce y lo acercó a sus labios. Mordió el bocado grande por la mitad y vio como Harry se metía el resto en su propia boca.

Una vez que Louis masticó y tragó, Harry le ofreció otro bocado. Louis pensó que su pareja ni siquiera se daba cuenta del instinto que estaba actuando, el de cuidar a su amante. Se sintió bien y sólo reafirmó su idea que Harry era el más dominante en la relación.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

Acurrucado en los brazos de Harry, le dió la bienvenida a la comida, Louis escuchó a Kaiser, William y Eban explicar todos los problemas que habían tenido con Armando. Resultó que algunos de ellos eran desconocidos para Louis.

Louis lo abrazó y esperó, esperando que sus líderes pudieran convencer a Harry para que les ayudara a atrapar a los humanos ricos y poderosos.


	8. Capítulo 7

—¡Bueno, mierda! Ahora sé que es serio.

Harry levantó su mirada y frunció el ceño, pensativo sosteniendo su taza de café. Observó a su hermano mayor, Graham, usar un pie para enganchar la pata de la silla de metal para exteriores y caer en ella. Graham apoyó sus antebrazos en la mesa del restaurante al aire libre estilo bistro y se inclinó hacia él. Sus cejas estaban arrugadas y lo miró con preocupación.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Harry, enderezándose en su silla mientras miraba a su hermano con ojos entrecerrados.

La expresión de Graham se volvió seria. —Llevas la misma mirada que cuando me dijiste que estabas frustrado, preocupado, con un poco de miedo y malestar. —La mirada seria y morena de su hermano buscó la de Harry. —¿Trabajo o vida amorosa?

Harry abrió la boca, y luego la volvió a cerrar. —Uh... ambos, en realidad, —murmuró, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

Por un par de segundos, Graham se quedó boquiabierto. Luego sonrió ampliamente mientras se sentaba, su expresión era extraña, ya que el hombre era normalmente un Navy Seal serio. —Bueno, sé que no puedes hablarme de trabajo, pero quiero oírlo todo sobre tu vida amorosa. —Como militar, Graham entendía la necesidad de discreción. —Déjame pedir un capuchino—. Señaló la taza de café casi vacía de Harry. —¿Quieres otro?

Harry asintió. —Gracias.

Mirando a su hermano entrar en la cafetería, Harry trató de decidir exactamente qué decirle a Graham... y cómo. No era como si pudiera decir.... bueno, mi amante es un cambia pulpos, y su jefe dice que uno de los hombres más ricos del estado es corrupto. Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo procesar todo lo que le habían dicho el día anterior.

Eso todavía no le había impedido enviar a los jefes de Louis lejos antes de acostar a su amante en su cama. El sexo había sido increíble, más que increíble. Había sido incluso mejor que la primera noche, algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

En el pasado, Harry había sido capaz de follar y seguir adelante.

Esta vez, no.

Harry no había querido atribuirlo a todo el asunto del compañero que le habían explicado, pero eso seguía dando vueltas en su cerebro. Louis le había dicho que le daría todo el tiempo que necesitara para aceptarlo. Cuando Harry dejó a su amante durmiendo en su cama esa mañana, fue la primera vez para él, ya que nunca había permitido que un hombre se quedara en su casa sin estar él allí, y fue muy difícil partir.

Aún así, no sabía si podía seguir adelante con todo, Louis necesitaba follárselo. Harry no había dado su culo a nadie desde que tenía dieciséis años y estaba explorando su sexualidad. Su culo se apretaba contra ese pensamiento mientras su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba en su pecho.

No podía negar que había una cierta cantidad de excitación mezclada con temor.

Louis definitivamente era otra cosa.

¿Pero qué hay de lo que Kaiser quería que hiciera? Abrir un archivo sobre Armando y...

—De acuerdo, —dijo Graham regresándolo a la realidad. Se instaló en el asiento frente a Harry y puso un café delante de ambos. —Cuéntamelo todo. Nombre. Cómo es él. Lo que hace. —Sonriendo ampliamente, Graham levantó su taza mientras agregaba—: Donde se conocieron.

Harry envolvió sus manos alrededor del vaso de papel de cuatrocientos gramos y lo acercó a él, luchando por dónde empezar. Graham siempre había sido su caja de resonancia en el pasado, así que, por instinto, llamó a su hermano mientras estaba de descanso en el trabajo y organizó esta reunión para el almuerzo. Excepto que, ahora que estaba allí, Harry no sabía qué decir.

Justo cuando Harry abrió la boca, Graham hizo una mueca de dolor y dejó su taza en el suelo. Tragó con fuerza mientras empujaba su taza hacia Harry mientras tomaba el vaso de entre sus manos. —Demasiado amargo. Taza equivocada. Lo siento.

Dejando que Graham cambiara de taza, sabiendo que su hermano disfrutaba de su bebida dulce, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la bebida que su hermano acababa de probar. Mientras miraba, Graham tomó un sorbo del café que había tomado de Harry y gruñó alegremente. Entonces su hermano inclinó los codos sobre la mesa y sonrió.

—¿Y bien? —Presionó Graham. —¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Fue en el trabajo?

Harry pensó que era un buen lugar para empezar. —Estaba arrestado cuando lo vi, sí. —Al ver que los ojos de Graham se iluminaban y una sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro, Harry continuó—: Incluso mientras esposaba al perpetrador, no pude evitar admirar su cabello rojo y negro y sus ojos castaños profundos. Él...

—Espera, ¿cabello rojo y negro? —Graham sonrió ampliamente mientras Harry asintió. —¡Maldición, hermano! Debes estar mal. Nunca te he visto enamorarte de un tipo con el cabello teñido—. ¡Él le guiñó el ojo. —¿Y los ojos marrones profundos? ¡Mmm, mmm, suenas como alguien enamorado!

—Graham. —Harry gruñó el nombre de su hermano.

Graham se las arregló para tomar un sorbo de su café al mismo tiempo que decía—: Me alegro por ti, hermano. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con él?

—Uh... dos días.

Al oír el murmullo de Harry, los ojos de Graham se abrieron de par en par. —¿Dos días? ¡Guau!

Mientras Graham hablaba, Harry se llevó la taza a los labios. Sintió que le ardían los oídos y supo que se sonrojó. Antes que el grueso papel llegara a sus labios, vio a su hermano hacer un gesto de dolor, todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Harry bajó su taza. —¿Estás bien?

Graham apoyó su taza sobre la mesa mientras se agarraba el estómago con la otra. —Maldita sea, yo... —Siseó. —Uh, sólo sentí una punzada aguda, y... —Los ojos de Graham se abrieron de par en par cuando se le escapó un grito ahogado.

—Vamos. —Poniéndose de pie, Harry rodeó la mesa y envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano. —Creo que tal vez debería llevarte a...

Ni bien Harry ayudó a Graham a ponerse de pie, empujando su silla hacia atrás en el proceso, su hermano emitió un gemido bajo. Sus rodillas se doblaron, casi derribándolos a ambos. Harry bajó a Graham al suelo justo a tiempo para ver a su hermano vomitar el café y los restos de lo que había desayunado.

El miedo se apoderó de él mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, manteniendo un brazo alrededor del torso de su hermano. Su duro hermano militar siempre había parecido muy fuerte. Verlo vomitando por un virus del estómago asustó a Harry.

Al escuchar la respuesta de la operadora de emergencia, Harry gritó—: Este es el detective Harry Canton, placa número seis-ocho-nueve-nueve-nueve-siete. Diez-cincuenta y dos. Urgencia en la esquina de la Tercera y Lincoln frente al Café Bistro Romero, —declaró, llamando a una ambulancia.

—Diez-cincuenta y dos confirmado. Tiempo de llegada cuatro minutos, —respondió la operadora.

—Estén atentos, —continuó Harry, su corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho mientras sentía a Graham temblar bajo sus manos. —Es mi hermano.

—Anotado.

Harry dejó su teléfono a un lado mientras luchaba por averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando. —Respira, Graham, —exhortó suavemente, agachando la cabeza para acercarse a su hermano. —¿Puedes hablar conmigo? ¿Planeabas contarme sobre un problema médico? ¿Qué está pasando?

Seguramente tenía que haber una explicación simple y lógica para esto, ¿verdad?

—N-No, nada, —resolló Graham entre respiraciones fuertes. Sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron y se llenaron de dolor. —Siempre he estado sano, hermano. Un poco ocupado. Ya sabes. — Gimiendo, volvió a colgar la cabeza mientras su cuerpo se doblaba, pero no le quedaba nada en el estómago para vomitar.

—Una ambulancia está en camino, —aseguró Harry a su hermano. —Sólo concéntrate en respirar, hombre. Estará aquí en un par de minutos.

Harry miró a Graham asentir con la cabeza, su expresión retorcida por el dolor. Frotando el brazo de su hermano con una mano, continuó agarrando su cintura con la otra, sosteniéndolo. Murmurando palabras de aliento, hizo todo lo que pudo para ocultar su miedo.

Graham era su familia. Su única familia. De ninguna manera quería que le pasara algo.

Además, Graham siempre había sido muy fuerte.

Mientras esperaban, Harry ordenó a todos que regresaran. Hizo un gesto con la mano para detener a los comensales del lugar, bien intencionados, que intentaban ayudar. Incluso el gerente apareció, y se quedó de pie allí mirando preocupado.

Para alivio de Harry, el sonido de la ambulancia llegó a sus oídos. —Aquí vienen, Gray, —murmuró mientras el vehículo gritaba hasta detenerse en la calle frente al café. —Ellos van a cuidar de ti.

—Eso espero. —Graham gimió ásperamente, sus dientes rechinando mientras temblaba. —Porque esto apesta. Nunca sentí... —Siseó.

—¡Hey, amigo! —Canturreó un paramédico, corriendo hacia ellos con una bolsa en la mano. —Háblame. ¿Cómo te sientes, hombre? —El hombre de cabello oscuro miró rápidamente a Harry. —¿Dónde te duele?

—Por todas partes, —respondió Graham, un estremecimiento recorriéndolo. —Principalmente mis entrañas.

Harry rápidamente le dio al hombre un resumen de lo que sucedió cuando el segundo paramédico, una rubia de hombros anchos, se les unió. La morena asentía mientras escuchaba, incluso mientras su mirada crítica se posaba sobre Graham.

—Muy bien, guapo, —dijo la rubia. —Veamos si podemos hacerte sentir más cómodo.

Al alejarse de su hermano, Harry vio cómo trabajaban los dos. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y seguros, y se coordinaban fácilmente entre ellos. Harry lo siguió mientras cargaban a su hermano en la ambulancia. La morena subió atrás mientras la rubia corría hacia el asiento del conductor.

—¿Puedes darme una idea de lo que es? —Preguntó Harry, preocupado por él. Mostró su placa cuando el paramédico lo miró y dijo—: Soy su hermano.

—Tal vez envenenamiento alimenticio... o algún tipo de envenenamiento, pero sabremos más después que hagamos algunos análisis de sangre. —El tipo se alejó gritando—: Estamos en St. Ives.

Harry ya lo sabía, pero asintió de todos modos mientras daba un paso atrás. Dio dos pasos en la dirección de su Jeep, con la intención de seguirlo, y luego cambió de opinión. Recordando que su hermano decía estar sano y no sabía por qué estaba enfermo, junto con la idea de envenenamiento, Harry regresó a su mesa.

Aunque sólo era una corazonada, Harry había aprendido a confiar en su instinto. Tomó los dos cafés de la mesa y se dirigió a su jeep. Después se subió y condujo hacia el hospital mientras comenzaba a marcar el número del St. Ives, pero a mitad de camino, desconectó la llamada, frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió esa inquietud, una corazonada.

Harry marcó otro número.

—Hola, Grish, —saludó Louis. —¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—El trabajo está bien, pero tengo un problema.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

Harry sintió que su pecho se calentaba al escuchar la respuesta inmediata de su amante, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, incluso con el miedo que aún lo invadía.

Por Dios, es muy abierto. Siempre queriendo complacer.

—Estaba almorzando con mi hermano, y se enfermó. Ahora está camino al hospital—. Harry escuchó el grito ahogado y el murmullo de preocupación de Louis, pero no se detuvo a escuchar los tópicos que sabía que el hombre ofrecería. En vez de eso, preguntó—: ¿Tú y tu gente tienen un laboratorio o un químico? Podría haber sido envenenado.

—Por supuesto. Voy a buscar a Emmanuel, —respondió inmediatamente Louis. —¿Dónde podemos encontrarnos? ¿Qué hospital?

El alivio y algo más inundó a Harry mientras le transmitía dónde estaría.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry se dio cuenta que tenía a alguien más, además de su hermano, para cuidar su espalda... y quería conservarlo.

(...)

Louis ni siquiera podía describir la abrumadora oleada de orgullo que sentía porque Harry había acudido a él con su problema, especialmente porque ni siquiera sabía que su pareja tenía un hermano. Después de todo, no habían hablado mucho de la familia mientras estaban juntos. En vez de eso, discutieron sobre el apareamiento, los cambios y el trabajo de Harry... entre episodios sexuales.

No es que el sexo no fuera asombroso, porque era verdaderamente fuera de este mundo, pero cuando Louis se apresuró a subir a su auto, se dio cuenta que él y su pareja todavía tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Después de haber contactado a Emmanuel, Louis se subió a su auto y encendió el motor. El cambiador de focas había accedido a reunirse con él en el hospital al que se dirigía Harry. Emmanuel era químico, y aunque su descripción del trabajo lo hacía parecer el tipo que mantenía el agua del tanque saludable para la vida marina, también tenía un enorme laboratorio donde trabajaba en.... otras cosas.

Louis no entendía nada de esto, pero sabía que Emmanuel era el hombre adecuado para el trabajo.

Corriendo por las calles, Louis apenas contenía su necesidad de llegar a su pareja, de ofrecerle apoyo y consuelo. No podía imaginar por qué alguien envenenaría a Graham. ¿El hombre hizo algo que le causó tener enemigos?

Mientras conducía, Louis llamó a Beta William para informarle de lo ocurrido. El Beta le dijo que lo mantuviera informado de la situación y le ofreció palabras amables para que se las pasara a Harry. Louis prometió hacerlo.

Louis se estacionó y luego corrió rápidamente hacia la entrada. Al entrar en la sala de espera, arrugó su nariz ante los fuertes olores de desinfectante, desesperación y demasiados humanos en un espacio cerrado. Mirando a su alrededor, Louis vio a Harry levantarse de su silla y caminar hacia él.

—¡Grish! —Louis exclamó, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Cuando llegó a Harry, levantó una mano, y luego la bajó, sin estar seguro del nivel de comodidad de su compañero en las exhibiciones públicas.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis y lo acercó, aparentemente sin tales reparos. —Muchas gracias por venir, —murmuró al oído de Louis. Harry apoyó una mano en la cadera de Louis mientras acariciaba su espalda con la otra. —No tienes idea de lo que significa para mí.

—Siempre, —contestó Louis, abrazándolo. Después de unos segundos de disfrutar del abrazo de su compañero, le preguntó suavemente—: ¿Alguna noticia de tu hermano?

Suspirando, Harry aflojó la mano mientras agitaba la cabeza. Su expresión parecía dolorida. —No. Sigo esperando.

—¿Louis?

Al girarse, Louis se relajó un poco y se alejó del abrazo de Harry, apreciando cómo su compañero seguía manteniendo su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura. —Emmanuel. Muchas gracias por venir—. Louis indicó a su compañero. —Este es Harry. Él es el que necesita tus especialidades.

—Llámame Harry... o compañero de Louis, —murmuró Harry, extendiendo su mano derecha. —Gracias por venir.

Louis sintió como si su corazón se le saltara un latido en el pecho. ¿Harry realmente había dicho eso? Viendo la sonrisa de Emmanuel mientras estrechaba la mano de su compañero, Louis sabía que no era el único que había oído esas palabras.

Emmanuel soltó la mano de Harry mientras guiñaba un ojo a Louis. —Felicidades, chicos. —Luego se puso serio. —Entiendo que tienes algo que necesitas que mire?

Harry miró a su alrededor, y luego se dirigió a un rincón vacío de la sala de espera. —Mi Jeep está en esa dirección. —Señaló antes de tomar sus llaves y entregárselas a Louis. —Hay dos vasos de papel de Café Bistro Romero. Mi hermano se desmayó después de beber de uno de ellos. —Sacudió la cabeza una vez mientras fruncía el ceño, —es una corazonada.

Louis asintió. —Encontraremos tu Jeep, y le daré los vasos.

—Regresarás, ¿no?

La petición silenciosa de Harry calentó a Louis de adentro hacia afuera. Asintió con entusiasmo. —Lo haré.

Después que Harry besó una vez más los labios de Louis, lo soltó. Saliendo del hospital, no pudo evitar mirar por encima de su hombro. Se quedó sin aliento al ver a Harry cruzado de brazos e inclinó la cabeza.

Louis necesitaba volver con Harry lo antes posible. Con su instinto, buscó en el estacionamiento el jeep de su amante. Al verlo, corrió en esa dirección.

Después que Louis le entregara los vasos a Emmanuel, el cambiaformas le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Volveré a mi laboratorio y analizaré esto. Si hay algo que encontrar, lo haré—. Después de palmear el hombro de Louis, se dirigió hacia su propio vehículo, diciendo por encima de su hombro, —Te llamaré tan pronto como sepa algo.

—¡Gracias! —Gritó Louis, luego regresó al hospital y a su compañero que lo esperaba.


	9. Capítulo 8

Harry forzó el brazo derecho del camarero detrás de su espalda, tirando hacia arriba y ejerciendo presión sobre su hombro. Usando su agarre, giró al hombre de cara hacia la pared de la sala de descanso. El hombre gritó, apenas agarrándose con su antebrazo izquierdo antes de que su cara se estrellara contra el yeso.

Acercándose, Harry apenas contenía su ira. —Dime por qué lo hiciste, —exigió. —¿Por qué envenenaste mi café?

Según las pruebas de Emmanuel, el café destinado a Harry había sido dosificado con una cantidad casi letal de arsénico. Incluso bebiendo la mitad de ella lo habría llevado al hospital durante bastante tiempo. Tal como estaba, Graham había tenido la suerte que sólo había tomado un sorbo, y terminó quedándose sólo un día para que los médicos pudieran lavarle el estómago, ponerle una vía intravenosa y estabilizarlo.

Harry estaba más que indignado.

—Esto es brutalidad policial, —se quejó el rubio barman. —Estás consciente de esto, ¿verdad?

El empleado del café, Karl Esterson, miró a la izquierda hacia Eban, quien se había presentado en el hospital y le había dado el informe a Harry. Después de descubrir que su café había sido dosificado, Harry no perdió tiempo en regresar a la escena del crimen y confirmar con el gerente que había estado preparando bebidas en ese momento. Una rápida revisión de antecedentes le había dicho a Harry todo lo que necesitaba saber, Karl tenía un problema con el juego, y estaba muy endeudado.

Un tipo perfecto para ser comprado por alguien... la única pregunta era quién.

Harry quería averiguarlo.

Eban se apoyó contra la pared, actuando como guardia de la puerta. Mirando sus dedos, sacó una lima de uñas. —No sé de qué estás hablando, Karl, —dijo, limpiando bajo sus uñas. —Probablemente deberías decirle al buen detective lo que quiere saber. Tal vez entonces sea más fácil para ti.

Agarrando el hombro izquierdo de Karl con la mano libre, Harry tiró hacia arriba de su brazo derecho, sabiendo que le ponía más tensión y le causaba más dolor. —Estoy esperando una respuesta, Karl, —gruñó Harry. —Tengo imágenes tuyas poniendo esa mierda en mi taza, y mi hermano en el hospital. Dime lo que quiero saber y me aseguraré que te acusen de algo menos que de intento de asesinato.

Un gemido escapó del hombre delgado, y Karl finalmente asintió. —Mi corredor de apuestas fue presionado por el policía que soborna. El tipo te quería fuera de la foto, y como vienes aquí a menudo, me eligieron para que te sirva tu bebida.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Harry. ¿Qué carajo...? —¿Qué policía? ¿Sobornos para qué? ¿Juegos de azar clandestinos? —Trató de razonar, ya que eso era lo que le gustaba a Karl.

—Sí. He tenido una racha de mala suerte, así que debo mucho dinero. Mi corredor de apuestas iba a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva—. Karl le miró por encima del hombro. —No fue personal. No tengo problemas con los maricones, pero el policía sí.

—Quiero el nombre del tipo, —exigió Harry, acercándose más. —¿Qué policía? ¿Y quién es el corredor de apuestas? Dímelo tú, y me aseguraré que consigas un buen trato con el fiscal.

Diablos, si Harry derribara una red de apuestas ilegales que nadie conocía excepto un policía corrupto, entonces definitivamente se vería bien en su currículum. Miró a Eban, que no parecía prestarles atención. De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de lo útil que podía ser la ayuda de un grupo secreto.

Siempre y cuando estén en la cima. Pero puedo impresionarles con eso.

Hasta ahora, Harry no los había visto hacer nada totalmente ilegal.

Claro, hablaron de ello. Sólo hay que mantenerlo todo hablado. ¿Verdad?

Harry sintió que podía hacer eso... o al menos, intentarlo.

—Conozco al corredor de apuestas como Ronald Burchuon. escuché el rumor en alguna parte que está financiado por ese multimillonario... uh, Armando algo, pero no sé si es verdad, —dijo Karl balbuceando, obviamente queriendo decir todo lo que sabía. —Y sólo oí el apellido del policía. Un tipo llamado Bronson. Es un homófobo. Por eso te quería muerto. —Karl miró por encima de su hombro, con miedo en sus ojos, mientras agregaba,—al menos eso es lo que Burchuon estaba refunfuñando cuando me dio el arsénico.

—Joder, —murmuró Harry enfadado.

—¿Sabes de quién está hablando? —Preguntó Eban. Evidentemente, había estado escuchando.

Harry aflojó el agarre, empujó el brazo de Karl hacia abajo y lo esposó. Agarrando su segundo brazo, rápidamente hizo lo mismo con ese. Luego lo apartó de la pared girándolo.

Mirando a Eban, Harry asintió. —Tengo una buena idea. No sabía que era corrupto, pero tiene sentido para mí—. Frunciendo el ceño, agitó la cabeza. —El capitán puso una amonestación en su expediente cuando lo oyó acosándome, debe haber sido el catalizador para que se pusiera furioso.

—¿Sabes quién es este corredor de apuestas? —Preguntó Eban, sacando su teléfono. —Le pondré los ojos encima hasta que puedas organizar a tu gente—. Sus labios se curvaron un poco, y sus ojos brillaron con una fría luz. —No quiero que se entere del arresto de Karl y lo asuste.

—¿De dónde saca Burchuon las apuestas? —Preguntó Harry a Karl.

Cuando Karl contestó, Eban hizo una llamada. En segundos, tenía a un par de tipos que se dirigían a vigilar al hombre. Harry hizo su propia llamada, pidiendo a Lawson Maunder, un investigador del departamento en el que confiaba, que comenzara a recopilar información.

Harry llevó a Karl por la puerta trasera lo más discretamente posible.

(...)

Louis se hundió en el fondo del océano, deslizándose entre las rocas y bordeando parches de coral. Su cuerpo rojizo se deslizó por la arena. Las ventosas de color azul pálido de dos de sus brazos rodearon a una almeja.

Pacientemente, Louis abrió la concha, poco a poco. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente abierta, se escurrió hacia adentro y se comió el molusco. Si el pulpo hubiera podido vocalizar, lo habría hecho mientras disfrutaba de su sabrosa golosina.

Aunque Louis técnicamente no necesitaba comer mientras estaba en forma de pulpo, su cefalópodo lo disfrutaba. Además, era fácil llenar su pequeño vientre en vez de su gran vientre humano. Además, las cosas eran más fáciles en su forma animal... el tiempo pasaba constantemente sin lidiar con el miedo y la tensión de las emociones humanas.

Louis acababa de terminar su comida y se estaba relajando cuando la parte posterior de un largo tentáculo verde oscuro se deslizó por todo su cuerpo. Instintivamente, se dobló sobre sí mismo mientras se giraba para mirar hacia el apéndice. El alivio lo llenó cuando reconoció al compañero en forma de calamar.

William

El enorme calamar gigante flotaba a lo largo del fondo del océano, empequeñeciendo al pequeño pulpo. Las ocho patas de la criatura lo sostuvieron en su lugar, algunas de ellas envueltas alrededor de rocas incrustadas en la arena. Un gran ojo se concentró en la pequeña forma de Louis, y usó sus tentáculos más largos para llevar a Louis hacia la orilla.

Louis fue voluntariamente, pensando que el beta necesitaba algo. Mientras que los pulpos de coco normales eran criaturas solitarias, como cambiaformas, le gustaba ser acariciado. Le devolvió el favor usando sus propios tentáculos para acariciar los apéndices de William, devolviéndole el afecto.

Cuando alcanzaron una profundidad de unos diez metros, William se alejó. Louis lo miró, observándolo, y luego se dio cuenta que el beta estaba cambiando. Decidido a hablar, Louis continuó hacia la playa hasta que estuvo a unos tres metros de profundidad, y luego también cambió de forma.

Para cuando Louis recuperó su forma humana y estaba de pie en el agua, William nadaba a su lado. —Oye, William, —saludó Louis, balanceándose en el océano. —¿Qué pasa?

—Has estado nadando más tiempo de lo que pensabas, —le dijo William mientras señalaba hacia la orilla. —Tu compañero te está esperando.

Louis se sorprendió. Al ver el sol poniente en el horizonte, los rayos que hacían que el agua brillara, se dio cuenta que William tenía razón. Miró hacia la orilla y barrió su mirada sobre la playa.

Una figura estaba sentada en una manta, y Louis se dirigió hacia él. —Gracias, —dijo por encima de su hombro mientras nadaba rápidamente.

—Por supuesto. Estaré por aquí si necesitas algo, manteniendo esta sección de la playa despejada—. William se rió detrás de él, gritando—: ¡Ve por él, tigre!

Louis sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. En los últimos días, Harry había estado muy ocupado, dedicando muchas horas extras para cerrar el caso; no sólo por el intento de asesinato que llevó a Graham al hospital, gracias a los dioses que Graham volvió a casa y se sintió mejor, sino también para reunir todas las pruebas necesarias para derribar la red de juegos de azar ilegales. Eso también significaba encerrar al detective Bronson.

A través de las llamadas telefónicas con su incansable compañero, Louis se enteró que el detective había estado vigilado por Asuntos Internos. Ciertamente eso había ayudado a acelerar las cosas, lo que Louis apreciaba.

Al acercarse Louis a la orilla, se quedó sin aliento. Sintió su sangre calentarse mientras admiraba a su pareja. Harry tenía las rodillas dobladas y estaba apoyado sobre los codos. Sólo llevaba un speedo de color verde marino. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente abiertas, y el sol poniente hacía que su piel bronceada pareciera brillar.

Louis caminó hacia su amante y se encontró con su mirada centelleante. —Guau, —murmuró, saliendo del agua. —Te ves increíble. —Louis tragó con fuerza. —Muy hermoso.

Harry le sonrió desde donde estaba tendido en la manta. —Oh, creo que esa es mi línea, —retrucó, barriendo con una mirada hambrienta el cuerpo desnudo de Louis. —Eres impresionante, bebé.

La piel de Louis se calentó bajo la mirada de Harry. Su sangre fluyó hacia el sur, llenando rápidamente su polla. Tragó con fuerza y se esforzó por mantener la respiración estable mientras se detenía ante su pareja. Dudó un instante antes de arrodillarse entre los muslos de su humano.

—Te extrañé, —murmuró Louis, mirando a Harry a través de sus pestañas mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones. Apoyó sus manos en las pantorrillas de Harry, justo debajo de sus rodillas, apretando ligeramente. —Estos días fueron demasiado largos.

Harry gruñó suavemente, sus párpados se volvieron pesados mientras abría sus piernas. —Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Louis. Por eso, ahora que he cerrado estos casos, me tomo unas vacaciones muy necesarias—. Avanzando hacia adelante, Harry agarró la parte superior de los brazos de Louis. Aprovechó el momento para girar a Louis hacia la derecha, acostándolo sobre su espalda mientras Harry se acomodó para quedarse extendido sobre él. —Durante dos semanas, soy todo tuyo.

El pulso de Louis corría por sus venas mientras miraba a Harry. La emoción palpitaba a través de él. —¿De verdad?

Asintiendo, Harry pasó un brazo bajo la cabeza de Louis y le sonrió. —Sí. Creo que es tiempo suficiente para acomodar mis cosas en tu condominio, follar hasta que nos desmayemos— le dió un beso en los labios a Louis, —y terminar nuestro vínculo—. Harry guiñó un ojo antes de bajar la cabeza y susurrar en su oído—: Además, quiero conocer a tu pulpo. He oído que eres muy lindo.

A pesar de ser llamado lindo, Louis no pudo sentir indignación. Su cuerpo se sentía en llamas por todas las sugerencias de Harry. Luchó por recuperar el aliento mientras se quedaba boquiabierto ante la sonrisa de su humano.

—¿Vas a mudarte conmigo?

Harry se puso serio por un instante, su ceño se frunció. —Sé que técnicamente no me preguntaste, pero ese es el mensaje que recibí de tus amigos. Encuentras a tu pareja, te unes a ella, y luego se mudan juntos— inclinó su cabeza, su expresión se volvió seria —a menos que malinterpretara algo.

Una excitación vertiginosa se extendió por Louis. —No, —murmuró respirando. —No malinterpretaste nada. Yo sólo, se mordisqueó el labio un segundo mientras miraba tímidamente a Harry, —no creí que estuvieras abierto a tanto cambio, todavía.

Harry gruñó y le sonrió. —Bueno, no soy detective por nada, —dijo, moviendo las cejas. —Reconozco una maldita cosa buena cuando la veo. —Bajando la cabeza, Harry depositó varios besos suaves en los labios de Louis. —Y resulta que pienso que eres lo mejor que he experimentado en mucho tiempo, Louis.

Sollozando suavemente, Louis apretó los hombros de Harry antes de deslizar sus manos sobre su suave carne. —Nunca te dejaré ir, —dijo entre besos.

—Bien, —dijo Harry con un gruñido.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Louis, Harry se alejó. Retrocedió hacia la izquierda, aterrizando de espaldas. Después de quitarle su Speedo y patearlo, revelando su gruesa e hinchada polla, Harry se inclinó más a la izquierda. Harry deslizó su mano entre los pliegues de una toalla y sacó algo, y sonrió ampliamente mientras sostenía el objeto.

Lubricante.

Abriendo las piernas, Harry hizo un gesto con su mano libre. —Ven aquí, bebé. Que empiece la fiesta.

Durante unos segundos, Louis se quedó mirando. Cuando Harry volvió a menear el lubricante, se apresuró a obedecer. Al darse la vuelta, se acomodó entre los muslos abiertos de su compañero, acercando sus ingles.

El profundo gemido que surgió de la garganta de Harry fue música dulce para los oídos de Louis. Su sangre corría por sus venas mientras se deslizaba lentamente, deslizando su erección contra la de su humano. Extendió la mano y tomó el tubo de lubricante.

Louis se detuvo, mirando a Harry con la mirada hambrienta. —Una vez que te reclame, no hay vuelta atrás, —dijo, sabiendo que necesitaba ofrecer al menos una advertencia más.

Harry frotó las manos por los costados de Louis. —Oh, mi apuesto amante, no había vuelta atrás el día que te busqué. —Sus ojos se llenaron de calor mientras mantenía su mirada. —Y no lo querría de ninguna otra manera.

—Yo tampoco, —susurró Louis.

—Bien, —dijo Harry. —Entonces fóllame y reclámame, compañero. —Deslizó los dedos de una mano por el cuello de Louis, acariciando su nuca. —Y haré lo mismo contigo.

Gimiendo y temblando por el contacto de Harry, Louis asintió con entusiasmo. —Demonios, sí.

Entonces, Louis hizo lo que su compañero le pidió. Disfrutando de cada gruñido, jadeo y gemido que se le escapaba a su amante, Louis sabía que el resto de su vida nunca había sonado tan dulce.


End file.
